


Folie a Deux

by samptra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Comic Book Science, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, James Barnes Character Study, M/M, Not Captain America Friendly, Slow Burn, Switching, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: You need to stop the bleeding or we’re going to die.He sat still and quiet in the abandoned warehouse, hiding from them.James was telling him something speaking, pushing forward. He grunted trying to focus on the voice in his head.“What?” He rasped aloud.He was tired, sluggish, he just wanted to sleep.No, come on now, not yet. We need to get the bleeding stopped.He wanted to balk but the voice wouldn’t be stopped. It pushed and prodded talking him through it until he’d had his side bound up and the bleeding contained.Well done.He felt a warmth at the praise, the voice…James…he cared.“Yasha, call me Yasha.”





	1. Born of Blood and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wanted to take a stab at Bucky as two personalities trope. It was supposed to be short and sweet, but it completely got away from me and has turned into a whole thing. Although, per usual, this is just pure tooth-rotting fluff, before we start just a couple of things. 
> 
> THIS IS NOT SUPER MEDICALLY ACCURATE so don't come at me about that I used what I wanted, but honestly it's not out of the realms of possibility there have been documented cases of DID where one personality suffers from a condition and the others don't, as well as the eye colour change as well. 
> 
> Brief warning of mention of suicidal ideation, as well as graphic injury description. I hope to get the other two parts up soon, but for now, enjoy the first part feedback always appericated.

* * *

He was born of blood and sorrow. 

‘Born’ was perhaps inaccurate, it was more of a sudden existence.

He wasn’t then suddenly he was.

There was a horrendous sound as if someone was losing something precious to them. He could hear it, feel the agony of loss and despair.

Something was pulling, tugging at his side, a horrible grinding and cracking.

“No please…no more…”

A voice? Did he know the voice, was it his voice? 

No…it was _his _voice.

There was another tug, a high-pitched scream…then nothing.

He was alone.

Only not truly alone, he could still feel him, could hear him, sobbing and pleading somewhere distant. He opened his eyes for the first time, the overhead light harsh and merciless.

He could smell rust …blood….and fear.

The high-pitched whine continued and he could feel the insistent pull, it was an annoyance more than anything now. He turned to the source of the movement, it was a man in a blood-splattered surgical mask, a saw in hand. He looked at the man then down at his shoulder a mass of bloody tissue and sinew.

The noise abruptly stopped as the man blinked at him from above the mask, "What?" a voice growled from somewhere else.

The one standing at his shoulder was looking at him now, hesitant and unsure.

He stared back unblinking.

“Something’s changed,” the man spoke, voice muffled behind his bloody barrier.

The other voice was irritated, “Who cares, finish this before he bleeds to death.”

He watched unmoving as the saw began again and they went back at his shoulder.

The weeping in his head continued.

-#-#-#-

_What are you? _

He paused, shifting slightly in his crouched position, frowning at the voice in his head.

He felt a wash of confusion, not his own, as he mulled over the question; what was he?

_Sorry, who are you? _

The voice spoke again, but the confusion remained, “I am me?” He spoke barely above a whisper, unsure even as he said the words.

He got a feeling of humour and exasperation.

_Well, I know that, but why are you…here?_

He didn't have an answer for that, didn't know how to reply to the question. He wasn't sure why he was here. His confusion edged into desperation before there was a sense of calm that pushed hesitatingly back.

_Sorry I didn’t mean to upset you…I just, it’s odd having someone else, in here with me. _

He agreed with that still unmoving, eyes sighting through the scope as he patiently waited untouched by the cold.

_It's not bad… I mean it's less lonely than before. It's nice to have someone else._

There was a tentative feeling that he couldn’t quite put a name to, a warmness, understanding perhaps?

_Do you have a name? I’m James._

He thought about that, did he have a name? The confusion was back again, “Not sure,” he mumbled.

The target appeared then and James receded back again, a wash of unease and sadness following him as he pulled the trigger.

-#-#-#-

_You need to stop the bleeding or we’re going to die. _

He sat still and quiet in the abandoned warehouse, hiding from _them._

James was telling him something speaking, pushing forward. He grunted trying to focus on the voice in his head.

“What?” He rasped aloud.

He was tired, sluggish, he just wanted to sleep.

_No, come on now, not yet. We need to get the bleeding stopped. _

He wanted to balk but the voice wouldn’t be stopped. It pushed and prodded talking him through it until he’d had his side bound up and the bleeding contained.

_Well done._

He felt a warmth at the praise, the voice…James…he cared.

“Yasha, call me Yasha.”

-#-#-#-

_Yasha it hurts. _

He opened their eyes glancing around, it was easier to switch back and forth now; smoother. Not that anyone noticed, as long as the mission was complete _they_ didn’t care.

“Hurts?” he said aloud, voice cracked and rough.

_The arm…it hurts._

He nodded to himself but he knew James understood, he moved the arm looking at it curiously. It was inflamed where it connected to his shoulder red and angry, he poked at it indifferent.

_You don’t feel it, do you? _

Yasha settled back on the bare cot leaning against the damp stone wall. They'd returned from the mission two days ago, usually, they would be put under by now, but for some reason, they were still awake.

"Feel what?" he asked curiously.

_Pain _

Yasha shrugged, “I don’t know what that is.”

They were silent then for a long moment, Yasha gazing around the empty cell.

“Tell me again?” he asked aloud, his voice heavily accented with Russian.

_About? _

“The stories, about your friends…” he clarified. He liked to hear about the adventures of Captain America and the Howling Commandos. 

_Which one do you want to hear? _

Yasha thought for a long moment, "All of them." He had a feeling of humour before James spoke again. Slowly weaving the story in their shared conciseness.

_Steve was always a sickly kid, scrawny and tiny. Punk had a mouth though, always picking a fight and always in trouble._

As James spoke he could see it, still pictures and images shared between them. He settled back, a small smile curling his lips as James told him about long-ago adventure and the hero's that stood up against the injustice of the cruelty of the world.

-#-#-#-

_That’s him isn’t it, and you? _

He felt Yasha pushing gently in his mind curious and a little awed. James felt his lips twitch, he hadn't realized his other half was such a fan.

“Yeah,” he mumbled working his way slowly through the exhibit, allowing Yasha time to take it in with him.

_It says you were the only one that died? _

James exhaled shakily, “Yeah…it still feels like I did most days.”

Yasha didn’t say anything to that, he didn’t really need too, he already knew.

It had been Yasha that had managed to break the programming, scared and terrified he'd pulled Steve from the river before thrusting James forward and disappearing into their mind. James had been in awe of the other part of him for being able to fight so hard, to be strong enough to getaway.

It wasn’t easy on them though James had bad days…very bad days.

On more than one occasion he’d found himself thinking of taking the easy way out. Only Yasha had stopped him. Not in any sort of physical sense, Yasha never forced himself forward, and readily receded back. James was always the one pushing him out when it got too much. For all Yasha had done, what they had done, he was still so innocent. His whole life had been HYDRA and missions, he hadn’t understood that there was so much more out there. 

Even now he was content to watch the world through James as they wandered through the Smithsonian exhibit. His excitement and curiosity spilling over into him, reminding him that it wasn't just him anymore.

He couldn’t take Yasha’s life when he hadn’t even had a chance to live it.

He paused by the gift shop, feeling the spike of interest in his head. Slowly he moved inside, unnoticed and almost invisible among the families with young children all clamoring for merchandise emblazoned with Captain America's shield.

He paused before a shelf of plush figures of Cap feeling a gentle nudge in his head. He sighed resigned.

“Really?” He murmured.

_Please? _

Grumbling James picked one up before stalking to the cash, vaguely embarrassed to be buying a child’s toy of his best friend. But as he paid for it and headed out, he could help the tiny smile that stretched his lips.

_Thank you. _

-#-#-#-

“James please?” He whispered desperately praying for an answer.

Silence.

Pale eyes closed before he went back to watching the blonde figure through the large observation window. It was Steve Rogers, Captain America, James’s friend…only James wasn’t here.

He hadn’t been able to hear James since those words had scrambled them.

It had been bad…so bad.

Like those first days when he hadn’t known what he was, or who they were. He’d been operating on pure survival. Scared and alone for the first time, he could only really remember flashes. He’d been so confused, disoriented, terrified that he could hear James. They’d always been together but it was just him now and he’d done the only thing he could think to do. He’d followed Captain America, just like in the stories James had told him.

Captain America was right, wasn’t he?

It’d been easier to follow his orders. Compliance with the mission.

He looked down at his trembling right hand, "Please James, I'm scared…" he whispered desperate to hear the familiar voice.

Silence.

They had fought the superheros at the airport, amazing people that had held him in thrall. A Spiderman that stopped his punch one handed, an Ant-man that grew huge, an Iron Man that had dazzled and glowed. It had been incredible.

All of them were hero’s, so why had they been fighting?

Captain America had asked about the super solider program, he knew they had to be stopped…only he and James had been able to survive.

So, they had gone to Siberia…his breath hitched as he remembered, the man…. Anthony Edward Stark; priority valuable asset. He'd known the name, remembered his file, he was good, he was a hero…and Yasha had killed his parents.

He closed his eyes trying hard not to cry, he remembered killing them, he hadn’t understood then who Howard was to James, who he’d thought Yasha was. He’d been just a mission, and James hadn’t been able at the time to explain.

He closed his eyes, his head felt hazy, his thoughts hard to hold onto and distant. He wanted James back, he didn’t want to be alone anymore. The silence in his head was so cold and lonely.

“Buck, are you sure about this?”

He heard the voice turning to it on instinct, Captain America kept calling him that, he didn’t understand why. He was Yasha…and James.

“Yes,” he managed to get out, masking his fear. He didn’t know what else to do, he didn’t want to be awake if James wasn’t here.

The big man was pulling him into a hug, he was ridged and awkward in his arms. Unsure what to do with the contact, no one touched him. Only when he needed maintenance.

Captain America released him and he went willingly to sleep…it was better than being alone in his head.

-#-#-#-

“I don’t like it,” Tony crossed his arms looking away from his best friend, he knew he was being petty but he couldn’t help it. He felt he had earned it, the wounds of Serbia had barely healed and Steve…blue eyes and big dimples, Steve Rogers was reaching out.

Nothing had gone the way he’d hoped, Tony really should have been used to it by now. His life was a series of failures marked by brief moments of hope; only to be dashed leaving him feeling devastated. Everything good he’d had turned to dust eventually.

The Avengers, Pepper…

“Tones, look…I know he hurt you…hurt you bad but, nobody was innocent in any of what we did.”

Tony closed his eyes tight, worrying his lower lip, damn the man he knew he was right. It still stung bad, he and Steve…they’d been close. He’d thought he’d had a friend in Steve.

He should have known better.

Tony sighed finally, resigned to his fate, “Ok fine I’ll play nice.”

Smiling softly Rhodey sat beside him, braces whirring, reminding him that if anyone had a right to hold a grudge it was his friend.

“We’ll get through Tony, always,” he murmured as he drew him in for a hug.

Tony sighed resting his head against his shoulder, “Promise?”

-#-#-#-

James watched the back of Steve assessing, he was tense, drawn…worried.

_Why is he worried? _

"Because he messed up," James mumbled, happy the others were pressed up front conversing in low tones. They did that a lot around him, spoke out of earshot, keeping things calm and composed while they shot him uneasy glances. James knew why, he and Yasha had a history.

_I messed up. _

Yasha’s voice was sad, the guilt rolling off him so strongly James growled. He wasn’t overly pleased with Steve at the moment, he was still having a difficult time believing his friend had been so blind. James wasn’t sure what had happened to him, but this wasn’t the Stevie he’d known his whole life.

_I’m sorry, I should have turned myself in. _

James calmed himself breathing deep, “Not your fault Yasha, you were just doing the best you could.”

They had been over this again and again while under in Wakanda they'd managed to remove their trigger words, and in doing so James had been able to communicate with Yasha once more.

The relief from his other half had been overwhelming and in fits and starts, James had managed to get the story from him. He'd be infuriated with his friend. Yasha had managed to talk him down reminding him that Steve had no idea Yasha existed at all. No one knew about Yasha. As far as anyone knew it was just him, and James intended to keep it that way. Being apart from Yasha had been just as terrifying for him.

"A few more minutes Buck, you doing ok?"

He looked up at his once best friend, carefully keeping his expression neutral.

“Fine Steve,” he mumbled.

_It’s ok James, he just cares about you. _

James felt an exasperated fondness for his other-self. He knew what he and Yasha where was unusual. He'd done a lot of research once they'd woke up, trying to figure out if HYDRA had created Yasha on purpose, or if it had been completely unintentional. The answer he figured was rather complex.

HYDRA had wanted to create the perfect weapon, a super soldier, what they managed to do, as far as James could figure, was break him. Yasha was a product of his splintered self, crated as a way for him to cope with horrors forced on him. Only he didn't think HYDRA had intended for Yasha to grow into his own identity as he had. Now it was he and Yasha, they were different, but together they made up James Barnes.

The revelation had been a relief; he liked Yasha, they'd been together for a long time, been with each other through so much. Yasha had seen him at his worst and pulled him through. He couldn't imagine not having him anymore. Didn't even want too.

The jet jostled beneath him and James resisted the urge to push Yasha forward and hide. It wasn't fair to him, he'd been through enough when James had been cut off from him. For a while, James had been sure that was it. Stuck somewhere between awake and dreaming he'd resigned himself to his fate; only a frantic Yasha had called him back and James knew he couldn't leave him alone.

He closed his eye breathing deep as the jet landed, lightly touching down before it was powering down and he was standing to follow the others. The small backpack that held all their worldly positions in hand. Slinging it on his back he flexed his new arm, trying to get used to the vastly upgraded technology. It was far superior to the one HYDRA had stuck on him. Best of all though it didn’t hurt. Yasha still wasn’t sure about it, complaining the difference in weight threw him off.

They shuffled off the jet Yasha a curious presence in his mind as they trailed after Steve towards the two men waiting to meet them. James recognized them right away; Anthony Stark and James Rhodes. Yasha had asked him a lot of questions about Stark when they'd been able to communicate again. James hadn't understood until finally, Yasha had confessed to what had happened in Serbia. James had been heartbroken for him. If anyone had deserved Stark's wrath it was him. Yasha hadn't understood at the time, and James, to guilt-ridden and heartsick had never explained the connection.

“Rogers,” Stark greeted, tone tense and brittle.

“Stark,” Rogers returned, shoulder straight, jaw gritted.

James wanted to smack his friend in the back in the head. He'd always been bull-headed and stubborn; not wanting to admit when he'd made a mistake.

_I should apologize, I wanted to when we woke, but I wasn’t sure how. _

Yasha was nervous, he could feel it, he was pushing gently, questioning. James held firm; now was not the time for that. Captain America and Iron Man looked like they were ready to square off again.

The tense standoff ended moments later when Colonel Rhodes finally stepped in taking them to their quarters.

James dutifully followed behind, unable to help but feel a little relieved, he’d been worried Stark would throw them out. The man had every right to, hell he had every right to kill them; but here he was offering them a place to live.

He glanced back at the man, sure he was being assessed from behind the dark frame of his glasses.

-#-#-#-

Something had been different about him.

Tony stared idly into thin air as his thoughts churned around in head; there had definitely been something different about Barnes.

“Course there was, he wasn’t trying to kill me this time,” he snorted to himself with a sigh.

Shaking off the odd encounter he resolutely turned back to his work. It had been a long day…a very long day. Tense and uneasy having the others back in the compound Tony was feeling much like he had at the beginning of it all. Those first hesitant and rocky days with the Avengers.

Annoyed with himself he tried to push it from his head. Sure, the pardons had been painful, Tony too proud to admit he’d fucked this up again. Rogers in the same boat. It was a battle of wills now, as they waited to see who would bend first.

But Rogers wasn't first and foremost on his mind, it was Barnes that had drawn his attention today. The dark-haired man had looked better than when he'd last seen him, though that hadn't been hard. He'd been hollow-eyed and terrified, practically shaking with fear and uncertainty.

There had been none of that today. He’d looked more at ease, if still unsure, but his expression had been shuttered and neutral. Eyes the colour of the summer sky in a storm assessing and watchful, frown turning his lips. Dark hair hanging in his face, looking just as soft as those frowning lips had.

“No,” he said aloud firmly, taking himself in hand before his thoughts got to wildly out of control. He was not going to find the murderer of his parents good looking. That was too much, even for him.

“Not going to think about it anymore,” he grumbled to himself before he pushed aside stupid thoughts as he turned back to work. He didn’t have to see them, Rhodey had promised, only when he was ready. He was just going to ignore James Buchanan Barnes.

It would be easy.

“Boss, Sargent Barnes is requesting entrance,” Friday announced.

Tony stuttered in surprise, eyes impossibly large as he looked up. They’d barely been here six hours and Barnes had the goddamn audacity too…. He felt the ugly rage bubble up in him again. Frustration and hurt threatening to spill out again.

It was on the tip of the tongue to send him away, how dare he?

Tony was working himself up, rationally he knew he should just deny him entry and send him away and ignore him for the rest of his miserable life. Only the petty, angry side of him wanted to let him have it. Tear into him, and make him hurt like he had hurt.

“Let him in Fri,” he ground out as he stood squaring his shoulder for battle, his suit crawling out of the casing around his arc; he would be ready this time.

He watched hard-eyed as the door slowly slid open, unconsciously widening his stance and planting his feet.

A dark head appeared first, cautious and tentative, glancing around before slowly he stepped forward hesitant.

Glaring hard Tony was unable to help the frown that pulled his lips, what on earth was the man wearing? Barnes stepped all the way into the workshop clad in a matching set of Captain America themed flannel pj's.

Pushing aside the unusual attire he focused on the figure, Barnes was still looking around wide-eyed, and slack-jawed. His expression genuinely interested and impressed.

What the hell was going on?

Suddenly those pale eyes landed on him and the man-made a soft noise of understanding. Carefully Barnes walked forward, closing the distance between them. Tony clenched his jaw, fingers flexing, masking his uncertainty with what he hoped was a fierce gaze.

Barnes stopped within reaching distance, pale eyes holding his gaze intense and steady. Tony waited as the silence stretched between them. Tony resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably he would not lose this game of chicken.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Stark,” he finally said, his voice soft, accented with Russian; pale cheeks pinking softly.

“I didn’t understand then…it’s not an excuse, I accept full responsibility it was me. I should have told you but I didn’t. I was a little confused, and I tired but…it’s still no excuse.”

Tony blinked surprised and disarmed by the babbling ex-assassin. It was if a dam had broken and the words came tumbling out in a torrent. Barnes looked to be in genuine distress, eyes wide, cheeks flushed as he struggled with the words. Accent getting thicker with his desperation.

Tony understood he was apologizing, and he knew what he was apologizing for.

It was the first apology he’d got since the whole damn mess had started.

He lowered his arms slowly, marginally relaxing. Barnes was still going; he held his arm up to stall him. The other man snapped his jaw shut so fast and hard it must have hurt. Tony winced in sympathy.

“Ok,” he breathed out, “You’re sorry I get it.” 

Barnes nodded so violently his hair came loose from its haphazard bun, a dark lock falling across his forehead. Tony had a strange compulsion to tuck it back, instead, he cleared his throat.

“Is that all?” he asked gruffly, looking away from the intense stare.

“Thank you,” the other blurted then, “For letting us come here, and live here.”

Tony was so surprised he looked right back into that intense gaze, sure the man was being sarcastic. He looked completely genuine, Tony had no idea what to say. No one thanked him…they all assumed…

“You didn’t have to, but you did and we appreciate it Mr. Stark,” Barnes looked so damn earnest.

“Call me Tony, you’re welcome?” He said almost reflexively.

The other gifted him with a smile then and it was absolutely stunning, sweet, and charming. An assassin should not be able to smile like that.

Tony was thoroughly confused.

“Well thanks again, and I am sorry…I just wanted to say it. I know you’re busy, I won’t bother you anymore.”

He turned to go then, Tony still trying to get his tongue unstuck from the roof of his mouth, he finally managed to get it just as the big man reached the door. Bright eyes still travelling over his lab all curiosity and interest.

“You can come back…sometime…if you want.”

Tony had no idea what made him offer but as soon as the words were out, he knew he meant them.

“Yeah?”

That sweet smile was back and Tony felt an incredible dissidence, this was the feared Winter Solider?

“Yeah,” he mumbled.

“Thank you, Tony,” he said cheeks pink and eyes bright as he rushed out of the workshop.

Tony sat heavily on his stool feeling as if he’d just been blindsided by the Hulk, “What the actual fuck?”

-#-#-#-

Yasha waited until James was asleep before he took control. He felt a little bad about not telling James what he was up too, but his excitement won out as he allowed his other half to sleep undisturbed.

It was something they did often enough, switch out allowing the other to sleep. It had allowed them to keep going during the more gruelling missions under HYDRA. In this instance, he had been using it as a way to sneak out to the workshop.

Slipping out of bed he grumbled getting his PJ’s back on, James liked to sleep nude; he did not.

Dressed he silently slipped out of their room and headed for the workshop. They’d been at the compound for almost a month now. He and James working on finding a balance, although he didn’t mind James being in charge most of the time, he wasn’t all that comfortable around the others. James wasn’t either really but he was able to navigate the social situations better.

They mostly kept to themselves, doing things they enjoyed, or at least on his part figuring out what he enjoyed…and what he enjoyed the most…

He hurried down the steps carefully tapping out his code, grinning as the door silently hissed open, the wash of thumping bass hitting him like a wall. He sighed feeling some of the tension easing out of his shoulders.

“You’re late Snowdrop, didn’t think you were coming,” a familiar voice teased.

Yasha turned automatically smiling at Tony, chest warm.

“Thought maybe you’d got a better offer tonight,” the genius winked.

Yasha blushed, feeling his cheeks heat automatically. He was still trying to find his footing around Tony Stark. The man-made him feel unsettled but in the nicest way possible.

“No,” he mumbled shyly looking down at his slippered foot.

There was a soft laugh, “Well, Dum-E will be happy.”

Yasha grinned as the small robot whirred happily appearing at his side. Patting the bot carefully he took the small rubber ball from the claw tossing it across the lab.

“How was today?” Tony asked him turning back to his work, Yasha knew he was listening though.

“Good day,” he answered honestly, they weren’t all good. Somedays he and James got muddled cloudy, but today had been a good day.

“That’s great,” Tony hummed, bent over something that he couldn’t even begin to understand.

Turning back to the little bot Yasha threw the ball again before he spotted something on one of the far tables. It was the plush that caught his eye first, intrigued he headed over to it, slippers shuffling across the floor. He did it on purpose to let Tony know where he was, a couple times in those first few days he'd accidentally scared the genius, and after the smaller man had confessed he had a heart condition Yasha had felt horrible.

Getting closer he could see the table was covered with superhero-themed merchandise; plushies, blankets, action figures, lunch boxes, even comics…he started at them shifting from foot to foot.

“Go ahead take a look,” Tony sounded amused, Yasha shot him a shy smile before he was looking through the things touching the plush and the blankets, feeling the materials. He was learning he liked certain textures, often focusing on the way things felt. James could care less, but he liked when things were softer, not so jagged and hard.

He was looking through the comics when Tony spoke again, “The PR department at SI keeps tabs on all the merchandising and licensing, they send over some of it from time to time.”

He nodded that made sense, he and James had seen a lot of it when they’d been on their own. The Avengers were very popular. He picked up the Iron Man plush, remembering when James had bought him a Captain America one at the exhibit. He wondered what had happened to it.

“You can have that, well any of that you can have,” Tony offered softly, Yasha glanced up at dark eyes watching him, he felt his cheeks heat and his heart pound in his chest.

“Yeah?” He asked softly hesitantly.

Tony nodded, “Yeah.”

Tony looked away first, cheeks pink, as he scrubbed a hand through dark hair, clearing his throat, “If you want more I can get you more as well.” 

That warmth turned hot, and Yasha caught his breath, “Thank you.”

Tony nodded before briskly returning to work, Yasha looked down at the plushies on the table carefully hugging the Iron Man to his chest.

-#-#-#-

“Who is it?”

Tony looked up at the abrupt question, blinking stupidly at his CEO, “Who is what?”

Pepper rolled her eyes at him, “You’ve met someone, who?”

Tony was taken aback, “I haven’t….” he trailed off as a sudden picture of James Barnes clad in his matching superhero pj’s, reading comics on his workshop couch popped into his head.

Pepper laughed, and Tony, much too his chagrin found himself blushing, "So you have met someone."

He glowered at her, Pepper chuckled, "It's a good thing, Tony."

He opened his mouth to retort when the boardroom door opened and the meeting began, but Pepper’s words stayed with him. Echoing ominously in his head.

Barnes had completely disarmed him.

He had been fully prepared to ignore the dark broody man, occasionally work with him, then just pretend he didn’t exist. Only Barnes had barged into his life, blushing, and stuttering, catching him complete unware. The man was a total mystery; one that intrigued and compelled him.

He recalled both Steve and his father telling him stories of Sargent Barnes, ones of courage, bravery, and loyalty. From all their accounts, he’d been a bit of smooth talker, outgoing and personable. Only the Barnes that had shown up in his workshop wasn’t anything like the man he’d been told of.

Barnes seemed so…venerable, it brought up an oddly protective feeling in him. More and more Tony found himself wanting to wrap him in his fluffy Hulk blanket and keep him safe.

Sighing frustrated with himself he navigated the streets away from SI pausing by a magazine stand, eyes catching on the brightly coloured comic books. Before he’d thought better of it he’d bought a stack.

"What are you doing Stark?" He mumbled to himself as he disappeared into the crowd.

-#-#-#-

James stared sullenly at the spaghetti, ignoring the chaos around him, and the worried glances from Steve.

_We need to eat. _

Yasha’s exasperated voice prodded him, and his frown deepened. It didn’t taste right, none of the food tasted right.

“Buck, you not hungry?”

Steve was frowning at him, worry in blue eyes. He wanted to punch him right in his perfectly square jaw. He still hadn't forgiven him for the whole fiasco with Yasha, struggling to try and find some common ground with his friend.

Although more and more he was feeling as if the Steve he'd told Yasha about in those dark days had only existed in his head.

He shrugged non-committal, no interest at all in the food in front of him.

“Would you like some cake?” Steve offered hesitantly.

Despite himself, James was interested, "Sure," he mumbled.

_We cannot just live on sweets. _

"You eat it then," he grumbled, not missing the odd glance he got from Natasha across the table. He knew both he and Yasha had a bad habit of answering each other out loud, but the others tended to ignore his peculiarities, too afraid to confront him about it.

_Fine put it in the fridge I’ll get it later._

Steve returned with the cake and James got up from the table taking his full plate and wrapping it up and placing it in the fridge. Returning to the table he happily dug into the dessert.

_Don't know how you eat that, far too sugary._

James felt his lips curl, as Yasha sent a feeling of amusement towards him.

“Evening all,” a familiar voice called as Stark strolled in.

James immediately looked up, feeling a rush of sweet warmth seeing him. Stark intrigued him, HYDRA had been both terrified and in awe of him. Much like Yasha, he'd wanted to make amends with the man, but he was both hesitant and unsure. Steve had told him some stories, and James thought knowing Tony Stark would be an amazing thing. Too bad Stark hated him.

He felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest at that thought. 

There was a chorus of polite greetings from around the table, things still a little stilted between the Rouges and the others, but tensions seemed to be easing.

Except between Steve and Stark.

"Want some dinner, Tones?" Rhodes asked from the kitchen.

“Naw already ate just wanted to…” he trailed off moving through the kitchen, James watching him, curiosity turning to shock as much to his surprise Stark stopped before him. James felt his heart pick up, as he looked up into handsome features.

“Here,” he said holding out a plastic bag, “Saw these today.”

Incredulous James accepted the bag, glancing inside; comics.

Surprised he looked back up into those dark brown eyes, Stark was looking at him softly, almost fondly.

“Thanks,” he managed to stutter out, trying to tramp down the fragile blossom of hope in his chest.

Stark was looking at him intently brow furrowing in confusion before he turned abruptly, leaving the kitchen without another word. James watched feeling almost shaky and weak as Stark vanished

"What did he bring you, Buck?" Steve looked curious, wordless James held out the bag, "Comics? I didn't know you liked comics."

"I don't," he mumbled before a sudden thought crossed his mind. He didn't like comics, but Yasha did.

-#-#-#-

Suddenly James was seeing Stark everywhere.

When he was working out in the gym when he was reading in the common area, even one time when he was sitting out back by the lake. It all seemed coincidental, but he'd been at the compound over a month and he hadn't seen Stark until that night he'd given him the comics. He couldn't figure it out, and he'd been hesitant to mention it to Yasha, knowing his other half was still feeling guilty over what had transpired. James felt the need to protect him, even if he was just his feelings.

James sighed, admittedly, maybe, he had a little crush on Tony Stark.

It was hard not to, the man was handsome as all get out, smart as a whip, and effortlessly charming. If he'd still been himself from long ago James would have already asked him out dancing. Only he wasn't. He was a murder, and it wasn't just him anymore.

Frankly, he was somewhat embarrassed to bring it up to Yasha. They'd never broached the topic of romantic interest. Hell, he hadn't had the inclination until recently, and he wasn't even sure Yasha had any interest in romance at all. He'd never said one way or the other.

As the thought crossed his mind it gave him pause, what if Yasha did eventually like someone? What if they ended up liking different people? It wouldn’t be fair to deny Yasha a relationship.

Groaning he buried his face in his hands, how the hell had his life get some complex?

_What? _

The voice was a little dozy, and hazy, Yasha had been sleeping a lot lately. Leaving Bucky most of the morning to himself, which was fine, he didn’t begrudge Yasha that, he’d done the lion’s share of the work when they’d been under HYDRA. He deserved his rest.

“Was just thinking,” he mumbled looking up at the blue sky, lazy white clouds floating by.

_About what?_

Yasha was clearer, more aware, it was almost like pushing up and forward. They could be there hearing and seeing what was going on but they could also be settled back somewhere in between. Quite and unaware of what the other was doing. 

“Us,” he confessed, enjoying the warm rays on his face.

They couldn't see each other's thoughts unless they wanted to share, and James was thankful for that. As James's thoughts of late were about dark haired genius.

_What about us? _

James winced a little, maybe it was time to test the waters.

“Yasha, do you have any sort of romantic interest?”

There was a confused pause before James sort of shared an old faded memory of kissing some dame in a smoky pub on leave. He got a feeling of embarrassment, with an undercurrent of interest from the other.

_Is that what you do? Kiss? _

James couldn’t help but grin, “Yeah, hold hands, kiss, make love…” He wasn’t sure how he knew but he was sure Yasha was blushing.

_Love? _

“Yeah love, do you love someone?” Yasha was silent, uncomfortable, James felt bad.

"I don't mean like right now, but in the future, you know if you love someone. We'll work something out if you want too."

_Thanks, James._

-#-#-#-

Tony sat staring at nothing.

His project long forgotten as he stared at the surface of his workbench. He knew James Barnes was a puzzle, but damned if he was able to work it out.

There was a mystery here and he was going to solve it.

It had started that first night in the lab, he’d chalked it up to HYDRA brainwashing and cryo freezing. He’d accepted it, that was just the way he was. But the night he’d given him the comics at dinner, the way Barnes had looked at him had been…off.

He hadn’t blushed or stammered, and most curious of all instead of the familiar Russian lilt he was used to, it had been rough and tumble Brooklyn rolling off his tongue.

He’d tried to justify it as perhaps putting on a show for Steve, the Captain had been out of sorts with his ex-assassin friend since they’d reunited. Tony was a scientist though, and like any good scientist he needed more data. Only the more he watched Barnes the more confused he became, Barnes during the day was very different from the Barnes that came into his workshop at night.

During the day, Barnes was solemn and brooding, refusing to eat unless it was something sweet. He read books, thick intimidating volumes, everything from the _Count of Monte Cristo _to _It. _He wore tight shirts that showed off his ridiculously defined torso, and snug jeans that left Tony feeling a little hot under the collar.

But at night...he was bubbly and enthusiastic, smiling that sweet smile as he readily ate staggering quantities of food and wore those almost childish Pj's he seemed to favour. If not the matching jammie sets then fluffy, thick clothing, covered from head to toe, while he sat cross-legged reading comics or watching cartoons on TV.

It was almost like he was two completely different people.

“Tony?”

Startled he looked up into the sweet smiling face he’d just been thinking about.

“You ok?”

Shaking his head to push the problem aside he nodded, “Of course Snowflake, just thinking.”

Barnes nodded, stray wisps of hair falling in his face from the sloppy bun, another anomaly he noted absently; Barnes only wore his hair up at night.

“Oh? A new project?” Those light eyes looked at him wide, and curious.

Tony felt that warmth in his chest again, “Just thinking about how sweet you are,” he flirted pleased when the big man wrinkled his nose in pleased embarrassment cheeks red. It was an odd way to describe such a big man but it was true; he was utterly adorable.

Tony had the sudden urge to kiss him, without thinking he was dropping his eyes to his lips. A little raw from being worried between those straight white teeth, but no less desirable.

“Tony?” the voice was all soft Russian husk, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

The compulsion grew as a tension settled between them, the air veritably crackling with energy. The world felt as if it was falling away and Tony got lost in those eyes. Gray and clear as the sky on a winter's morning, and just as still. He wasn't thinking then leaning in, pausing a hairsbreadth from those lips before the tension snapped and he was kissing those chapped lips.

It was short, and chaste before Tony was pulling back nervous now.

What the hell had got into him?

Barnes was blinking at him, eyes wide, mouth open in a small ‘o' of wonder. Goddamit he wanted to kiss him again.

“Umm…James?” he asked softly, worried as the silence stretched on.

The other was staring at him intently. Tony began to panic, sure he’d messed it all up. Swallowing thickly, he was about to start back peddling when careful big hands reached for him, wrapping around his shoulders as he crowded closer.

Tony didn't dare move a muscle as he drew near, "Call me Yasha," he breathed, seconds before those lips were on his again; and then Tony wasn't doing much thinking at all.

-#-#-#-

Yasha worriedly paced the room biting roughly at their lip, only noticing it was bleeding when the unpleasant metallic sting hit his tongue. Making a face he tried to stop but fell back to worrying it again as he continually moved about the room.

He was desperately waiting for and dreading James waking up. He knew it was time to come clean about his nightly routine, especially since…he pressed his hands to his cheeks feeling the heat on his face as it threatened to split from a grin. He couldn't stop thinking about the night before; kissing Tony had been, incredible.

It had been a little awkward at first, he'd been unsure and hesitant, but he'd followed Tony's lead, and soon they'd been tumbling onto the workshop couch tangled together as they'd leisurely lost each other in kisses. Only parting when the need for air had forced them to.

The best part though was when Tony had held him in his arms. Sighing he hugged himself, burying his face against his top, sure he could still smell Tony's cologne. Closing his eyes, he remembered laying against the warm chest, content to be pressed close to the other man.

_You’re up early. _

The hazy, sleepy voice of James made Yasha jump, thoughts scattering in his head.

“Yes, I was waiting for you to get up…” he stammered, fussing with the cuffs on his hoddie. 

_Everything ok? _

Yasha took a breath, it was now or never, “I wanted to talk to you about-” he was cut off as a sudden blaring alarm sounded throughout the compound. He fell into a defensive crouch immediately.

“What is that?” he hissed, muscles tensing expecting an attack.

_I don’t know…_.

James sounded just as concerned when suddenly his bedroom door was flying open and a fully geared Captain America was yelling at him.

“Bucky, suit up we have a call!”

Yasha panicked immediately pulling back and letting James come forward, agitated he settled back uneasy and uncomfortable with what was happening.

James took control slowly straightening from their crouch, “Ok.”

Steve nodded briskly before he turned on his heel turning away.

He waited until he was sure Steve was gone, “You ok Yasha?”

_I’m ok, he just startled me. _

“Yeah…he can be a little over the top,” James muttered as he pulled on their Kevlar uniform, trying to ignore the trembling in his hands. He had known this day was coming, Steve had told him there would eventually be a call. Only he’d secretly been hoping there would have been more time.

His motions were automatic, his hands knowing what to do as he strapped on Yasha's Glocks, before slinging his rifle on his back. He tried not to think, but the memories were there, churning and bubbling just at the fringes. He pushed them away, clenching his jaw he moved, he had to keep moving.

“You had something you wanted to tell me Yasha?” He remembered as he headed out the door.

There was a brief pause from his other half.

_It can wait until after. _

-#-#-#-

“I don’t think he’s ready Steve,” Tony was not backing down not today, and not where Yasha was concerned.

“It’s not your call to make,” Steve frowned at him arms crossing as he narrowed his eyes.

Tony clenched his teeth, it wasn’t Steve’s call to make either really it was Carol’s, but she was off saving the universe so at the moment it was just him and Steve arguing while Wanda, Natasha, Sam, and Clint looked on curiously.

Opening his mouth to take a strip off Cap he paused as the man in question appeared. Tony immediately turned to him, giving his back to Steve as the dark-haired man approached.

He came to a halt before him, Tony hiding his wince as he fell into parade rest all imposing Kevlar and bristling weaponry. Tony wanted to reach out to him, but Steve was already striding forward clapping him on the shoulder.

"Good to have you, Buck."

Tony refused to move as Steve pushed past him onto the Quinjet, the others following. The last was Yasha, Tony catching his eye for the briefest of moments before he was disappearing up the gangplank. Biting back his anger Tony followed reluctantly.

Normally he'd be flying ahead, gun blazing but today is worry was gnawing at him. He moved purposely to sit at Yasha's side, ignoring the side-eye he got from Steve.

"You ok?" he asked softly, searching eyes bluer in the light of the cabin. Yasha looked surprised for a moment before his gaze softened and he looked away without answering. Tony felt his lips thin before he gave Steve a very pointed look.

He wanted to reach out and grab Yasha's hand, hold him tight and remind him that it was all going to be ok. The previous night in the workshop suddenly seemed like a distant dream. Holding Yasha tight as lips and hands carefully explored. Falling asleep wrapped in one another. There had been a tenderness and shyness in his touch and it had left Tony breathless and wanting more.

He’d woke with Yasha in his arms, pliant and sweet…Tony could see waking up like that again. He’d even been reluctant to let him go this morning; he was still trying to work out what that had meant. Before he’d managed to overthink everything, the alarm had sounded and now they were speeding towards some unknown mess.

Steve was talking to them then, but Tony wasn’t paying attention his whole focus was on the man beside him. Yasha’s leg was jittering up and down, his complexion had turned waxen. Tony’s concern grew, unable to help but notice the way he hunched his shoulders, fists clenching and unclenching. Everything in Tony cried out to gather him close, promise him he didn’t need to do this.

He had nothing to prove.

“I can’t…I can’t do it,” his voice was small, husky and soft all but lost under the drone of the engine and the chatter around them.

Tony was reaching for him then, fuck Steve, he could get Yasha back to the compound and catch up with the others. Opening his mouth to tell Steve off, the words stalled out in his throat as the hunched figure suddenly straightened, eyes snapping forward, as he focused unnervingly on Steve.

“Mission parameters,” the voice was the one he knew so well, soft, Russian threading through it.

Steve didn’t seem to notice as he briskly set out the intel they had. Tony barely registered what he was saying his eyes never leaving the dark-haired man beside him.

What the hell was going on?

-#-#-#-

_I’m so sorry Yasha. _

James was an odd mix of sorrow and guilt.

_I thought I could but I…_

“It’s ok,” he assured him as he moved through the robots with ease, “It’s close combat anyway.”

_Still, you shouldn't have to fight…not anymore._

Yasha felt a wash of fondness, and affection for his other half, “We’re in it together, right?”

He felt James return the affection before he was moving again, putting their metal arm through the chest of one of the giant robots.

“Winter Solider! See if you can get through and meet up with Iron Man.”

He heard Cap in his ear, and it gave him an odd sort of thrill, Yasha was still trying to get his head around the fact that he was actually fighting with the Avengers. For the first time, they weren’t the bad guy.

He grunted his affirmative as he pushed forward, spotting Sam and Tony overhead, hearing the playful banter over the coms. Yasha had a moment of surrealism, the world seemed bright and vivid, moving by him at lightning speeds. He felt like he was in the middle of one of his comics, and he had the strangest compulsion to step back and watch.

“Buck look out!”

He heard Cap in his ear seconds before he felt the large metal robot arm send him flying through the air. He hit the ground hard his right arm bending unnaturally under him as he bounced on the pavement. A little embarrassed by his rather undignified flight he was immediately rolling back to his feet and working his way through the swarm. He went to move his right arm to punch, only it didn’t respond. Irritated he looked down at the limb; a glistening bone protruding from the skin and leather he wore.

_Oh god Yasha. _

He could feel James cringing away, “It’s fine,” he assured him shrugged it off as he turned back to the fight. Tucking his useless right against himself, he used his left. James retreated back apologetic, but that was ok, he could work though. He had before, at least this time it wasn’t his leg. 

He managed to make it to the other side, Iron Man dropping from the sky to land before him. Yasha grinned behind the mask he wore; he looked so cool.

He watched at the metal folded back revealing Tony, blown away yet again by the tech. It was something right out science fiction. Tony was smirking at him and Yasha was glad the man couldn’t see the blush he felt creeping up his cheeks. Unable to do anything but remember those sweet kisses they had shared just a few hours ago.

Yasha really wanted to kiss him again.

"He's right here I got him, Cap…oh, Christ!"

Yasha blinked one minute Tony was smirking at him the next he was in front of him metal fingers tenderly pulling his arm away from where he had it snugged up against his chest.

“Oh, Yasha,“ He said hissed softly, looking suddenly pale and a little green.

“It’s fine,” he assured him quickly, “Doesn’t hurt.”

Brown eyes looked at him in disbelief.

"No really it doesn't," He wasn't sure exactly why he suddenly felt anxious, he didn't want Tony to be concerned. He was more embarrassed than anything, first time out with everyone and he'd messed up his arm.

Tony was frowning at him was speaking into the coms, “Cap you got clean up? I need to take Barnes to medical.”

Those dark eyes never left him and Yasha felt a roll of unease and panic, had he done something wrong? He began worrying his lip, as he resisted the urge to reach out to James, the other was there but on edge ever since the call.

“He says he’s fine but I want to get him checked out. Faster if I fly him.”

A metal hand was held out to him, “Come on Yasha, we need to get that arm looked at.”

"I'm sorry," he blurted out anxiety spilling through, he didn't want Tony upset with him. "I didn't mean to it'll heal, I can…it'll heal." He couldn't stop the words, or the desperation, he needed Tony to understand.

“Hey now, nothing to be sorry for sweetheart,” Tony’s tone was gentle coaxing.

Yasha felt a warmth in his chest at the endearment. Slowly he reached out his metal arm, Tony pulling him close tucking him against his chest, as he pressed a soft brief kiss to his temple.

"It'll be an ok sweetheart."

Yasha felt some of the tension bleed out of his shoulders. Leaning closer as Tony took off cradling him in his metal arms.


	2. James and Yasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go second part, hoping to get three up tomorrow it just takes so long to edit it all urgh. Thanks for all the love, I really like this one, it really stuck in my head once I got writing it I had to finish. Anyway enjoy the next part and I'll get the final one up as soon as I can.

* * *

“He has what?” Tony stared at Dr. Cho blankly.

“Congenital insensitivity to pain,” she repeated, “CIP in the medical community a rather rare genetic condition.”

Tony couldn’t help it as his gaze drifted back the figure laying quietly on the hospital bed, “So he can’t feel pain?”

Helen made a small noise of affirmation, “I’d need to run some more tests, but that’s my educated guess. A compound fracture that severe would have put even Captain America down.”

Tony nodded slowly, still a little out of sorts by the whole incident, when he’d seen Yasha standing there his mangled arm tucked against him. He’d hurt just looking at it, but Yasha hadn’t seemed bothered. He’d even apologized, and Tony’s heart broke. It had been clear that this hadn’t been the first time; he’d hurt for him.

“I guess that’s a good thing in our line of work,” he mumbled, trying to find something positive to hold onto. At least, perhaps, Yasha hadn’t felt why HYDRA had done to him.

Dr. Cho frowned, "Not at all, it’s incredibly dangerous. People who suffer from CIP often don't live long, they need to be incredibly careful. Pain allows us to survive, it teaches us, gives us a consequence to our actions. Without pain, he doesn't know when he's hurt, or how severely."

Tony blinked as her words sank in, a horrible sick feeling pooling in his gut, “Jesus he spent 70 years with HYDRA…it’s amazing he survived.”

Cho nodded glancing back down at her tablet, “His arm will be tender for a few days, not that he’ll probably notice but, but make sure he doesn’t use it. We put a couple pins in it to keep the bones aligned properly. But Tony, from the scans… he’s broken pretty much every bone in his body multiple times.”

Tony felt nauseous, “Oh God.”

“He can go home, just make sure he rests.”

Tony nodded turning back to the silent figure patiently waiting on the bed, the mystery of Sargent Barnes deepening.

-#-#-#-

“James?” he poked gently at the other in his head.

_Here Yasha. _

Sighing heavily, he sat on the edge of the bed easing back with his braced arm on his stomach, Tony had warned him to be careful with the arm and didn’t want to let Tony down.

Yawning, he closed his eyes tiredly, “Need to sleep, you drive for a bit?”

There was a wash of amusement, and Yasha trades places with the other. Marvelling briefly at how much easier it had got. There'd been a time when trading had been awkward and confusing. Now it felt like second nature happening in seconds, between one blink and the next.

James opened his eyes, immediately feeling throbbing in their arm, it was painful but manageable.

“Christ Yas, you did a number on our arm,” he looked at the braced appendage, but Yasha was already out.

Standing stiffly, he headed for the shower, carefully keeping their sore arm out of the water. Despite Yasha's reassurance, he felt tremendously guilty about throwing everything on him again. He'd thought he'd be able to do it, it was different from the missions, after all, they weren't out to kill or destroy…they were going to help. James swallowed thickly, feeling the shame burn his cheeks as he bowed his head letting the hot water work at the tension in their back. He had been so sure…right up until he panicked and forced Yasha forward, once more making him do the dirty work…again.

Enjoying the shower a while longer he eventually got out towelling off, mind still churning, he paused looking in the mirror. He looked tired drawn, features pinched with pain. Wincing he turned away, he knew they looked like a mess, he didn't need to be reminded.

Awkwardly he dressed tugging on a pair of sweats one-handed before fumbling into a loose t-shirt. He knew Yasha favoured his branded sweats, the Iron Man ones a favourite, but he usually opted for plain ones. Dressed he roughly dried his hair, maybe it was time to cut it off. He'd have to ask Yasha about it.

A knock startled him from his thoughts, “Come in,” he called dropping the towel and turning to the door.

James had been half expecting Steve to barge in and demand to know about their arm, but he was surprised when a dark head appeared, “Stark?” he blurted surprised.

“Hey, thought I’d come check on you. The others aren’t back yet, said they’d be a bit, you interested in dinner?”

James perked up, “Yeah?” He asked wincing as he jarred his arm.

Tony smiled at him, soft, and warm, James felt his insides twist sweetly, “Yeah.”

-#-#-#-

No one had ever accused Tony of being a stupid man.

Emotionally unstable, yes, reckless, absolutely, but never stupid.

Only at the moment, he felt stupid. He had a genius-level IQ and he still hadn't figured out Sargent James Buchanan Barnes.

Tonight, that was going to change.

Barnes, or rather Yasha, was a puzzle, and there was still pieces missing, and if there was one thing Tony couldn’t stand, it was an unsolved puzzle.

They sat quietly in the kitchen, pizza box between them. It was Hawaiian, Yasha's favourite, Tony had seen him eat two entire large pizza on his own. The amount of food the man could consume was staggering.

Only at the moment, he was staring at the single slice on his plate like it was evil incarnate.

“Don’t like it?” Tony asked gently.

His dinner date looked up, eyes the colour of an overcast summer day than the usual winter sky grey. Delicately he took a bite, "No it's good, just not that hungry," he mumbled.

Tony hummed, feeling as if a piece was falling into place.

He got up moving purposely to the fridge, it was time for phase two of his plan. He pulled out the small chocolate cheesecake, "Felt like something sweet, would you like a piece?"

He watched as the big figure visibly perked up, nodding emphatically as dark hair fell forward, "Yes please," he replied turning eagerly in his chair, wincing as he accidentally hit his braced arm on the back of it.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the motion, another piece falling into place.

He cut a piece of the cake, adding whip cream, and chocolate syrup to it before setting it before Yasha. The man let out a happy noise as he ate, the cake disappearing in record time. Yasha had told him once he hated sweets. 

The picture was getting clearer, but there was one last test Tony wanted to do.

Slowly he moved around the table standing beside the big figure, Yasha looked up at him curiously. But it was a different curious, it wasn't the wide-eyed, almost innocent curiosity he always saw in the workshop, it was more careful, shuttered.

In for a penny, in for a pound, Tony thought as he closed the distance between them slanting his lips over the other man's. He felt Yasha hesitate for a moment before he was opening his mouth and kissing back.

Tony’s mind went offline as the other shifted hauling him easily into his lap with a metal arm as he deepened the contact. It was heat and passion, Tony moaning as he leaned into him clinging to wide shoulders. 

They parted long moments later, chests heaving as they stared at each other, Tony absently licking kiss stung lips. Those dark blue eyes were hooded, a lazy smirk twisting redden lips. 

"Not that I'm complaining doll, but what brought that on?" The husky Brooklyn accent was falling from those teasing lips and for Tony, it was the final piece sliding into place.

Slowly Tony looped his arms around big shoulders, as he leaned forward resting their foreheads together searching those expressive eyes.

“Who are you?” He asked into the silence between them.

He felt those big shoulders stiffen, hearing his surprised intake of air.

“What, I’m…”

“You’re not Yasha,” he said bluntly, watching every movement closely, “So who are you?”

The riot of emotions that crossed the normally expressionless face was impressive before it smoothed out and those intense eyes were on him.

“How do you know that name?”

Tony held his ground, “He told me to call him Yasha.” 

He must have seen something in his face because suddenly he was exhaling long and low, “I’m James.”

Tony grinned, leaning back a little but staying in his lap, a feeling of satisfaction rolling through him, “I knew it.”

“How did you figure it out?” James asked softly, hesitantly.

Tony crossed his arms, "It wasn't hard, Yasha and I have been seeing each other for a while now and…"

Dark brows went up, James looked surprised, “You and Yasha have been seeing each other?”

Tony nodded slowly, “Yeah he comes to the workshop every night, you didn’t know?”

Judging by the shocked expression on the man's face Tony was going to go with no. A sudden thought occurred to him if Yahsa had never told James…

“Oh…oh!”

Tony was quickly getting off the man’s lap, feeling his cheeks heat a little, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” he ran a hand through dark hair embarrassed, he’d basically just kissed a man out of the blue.

“No wait,” James reached out with his right, catching Tony’s wrist, with a small wince of pain.

“Hey now, careful, Doc said you needed a couple days to heal,” Tony chastised softly as he obligingly came closer. James was pulling him back between his legs wrapping his left arm around his waist. Tony shivering a little at the feel of the cool metal through his thin t-shirt.

“Sorry, just sort of surprised me. I’m also sort of jealous,” James gave him a lopsided grin, “I’ve had a pretty big crush on you for a while… just sort of thought it was hopeless,” he confessed.

Tony blinked in surprise, he had a crush on him?

"I won't, you know, get between you two, we had talked about it. Yasha and I that is, if he found someone…we'd make it work."

Tony blinked dumbfounded at the man, his words slow to penetrate. He's been so intent on solving the mystery, he’d never stopped to consider what he was going to do once he had.

He'd fallen hard for that open, enthusiastic Yasha that had come and sat with him in the darkest hours of the night. That strange mix of sweetness and innocence that had been so contradictory and compelling.

It wasn't just Yasha though, there was James…looking at him with something akin to sadness and longing, as he quietly confessed. Promising to support the other person he shared a body with. It said so much about him that Tony couldn't help it, gently he cupped scruffy cheeks smoothing his callused thumbs across sharp cheekbones, as he searched those blue eyes.

"I'd like to get to know you better James if you'd let me." 

"Really?" His voice was hesitant, hope-filled but wary.

“Yeah, I would… you and Yasha I think need to have a little chat about keeping secrets but…” Tony grinned as he felt an odd sort of thrill of anticipation, “I wouldn’t mind dating you both.”

The smile he got was different from Yasha's but just as sweet, "Could I kiss you again doll?"

Tony chuckled sliding back into James's lap, arms twining about his shoulders, "You better," he said before pressing his lips back and losing himself in the embrace.

-#-#-#-

James waited patiently for Yasha to wake. He lay on their bed book in hand as he replayed the night before in his head. It had been a roller-coaster of emotion to be sure. He'd been surprised and elated, and more than a little turned on by how things had unfolded; but what he felt more than anything was relief.

Relief that someone else knew.

Relief that he and Yasha weren’t alone anymore.

Relief that someone cared.

More than that Tony cared about both of them, that he was willing to try whatever this was with them. He grinned a pleasant thrum running through his body, as he remembered the way they'd kissed. The weight of the smaller man in his lap, the feel of his beard rasping pleasantly along his jaw. He'd held the genius close in the dimness of the kitchen, pizza forgot as they'd got lost in the embrace. James wanting to weep with relief, and a number if yet unnamed emotions that had tangled around in his chest.

He would have been content to stay there all night, save for the genius's jaw cracking yawns that had reminded him that while he and Yasha could trade-off, Tony needed sleep.

He’d seen the beautiful man to his room, sorely tempted to join him in bed, but understanding that he needed to talk to Yasha first. So, he’d kissed him goodnight and retreated to his own room, where he’d slept for a bit before deciding to read again as he waited for his other half to get up.

He felt a sort of flutter at the edge of his mind, a gentle stirring, “You up sleepy head?”

_Morning James. _

He hummed in return, turning a page in his book, “So Yas, did you maybe have something you wanted to tell me?”

He felt a sudden unease from the other in his head, “Something kind of important?”

The unease was laced with guilt, James casually turned to the next page waiting…it didn’t take long for the damn to break and the stream of babble in his head almost made him wince.

_James, I'm so sorry, I've been sneaking out at night to see Tony, and we kissed, and I really like him… and-"_

He chuckled, “Slow down, I know.”

He felt Yasha pause, curious and hesitant.

_You do? _

James took pity on his other self, setting the book aside he focused on the conversation, braced hand resting on the pillow he’d propped under it.

“Tony figured us out last night after you went to sleep, he knew I wasn’t you.”

James waited as he worked it out, smiling a little as he felt a hesitant hopefulness for the other.

_He knows about us? _

“Yes, he does, he knows us and he’s ok with us. But and I am a little upset with you Yas, you should have told me…”

_I know I'm so sorry, I just really like him…and he's so sweet and caring and amazing._

James chuckled, “Well that’s good because I like him too.”

_You do? _

"Yeah, just sort of figured it was hopeless, with everything that had happened. He said though if you were willing…he'd like to see us both."

James grinned at the burst of eager happiness and relief that flooded through him from Yasha.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

-#-#-#-

Tony looked up as a familiar figure entered, “Yasha,” he grinned.

"How'd you know?" The man asked the Russian accent soft and smooth as he grinned warmly.

"You always wear more clothes then James," he pointed out reasonably.

Yasha scrunched his nose adorably, “James says you’re too smart.”

Tony sat up, “James is with you?”

Yasha nodded, “Well he always is, but he’s awake this time.”

Tony felt a little guilty for being so fascinated, he’d been researching dissociative identity disorder since James’s soft confession in the kitchen. The more he’d read about it the more sense it had made. James Barnes had suffered horribly at the hands of HYDRA, torture, trauma, PTSD…it was little wonder his psyche had fractured. Quite honestly, Tony was surprised there was only one other personality.

"James said we should come talk, the three of us, " Yasha fiddled with the string on his too-big Captain America hoodie.

Tony nodded offering him a warm smile, "You want that pizza James wouldn't eat? It's your favourite."

Yasha lit up, “Yeah!”

They headed to the kitchen, Tony pausing as Yasha came to a halt, looking suddenly tense and worried.

“Are the others…ummm…are they here?” He whispered looking ready to bolt.

“Not yet no, they got a lead on another robot outbreak so they went to investigate.”

He watched curiously as Yasha fidgeted, “Oh do you need to go? I can come help too,” he immediately reached for the brace on his right arm.

"No!" Tony quickly caught his hand before he could pull the brace off, "No," he repeated quieter, "They're ok, if they need me they'll call. You need to let that arm heal."

Yasha gave him a bashful look, cheeks pink as he nodded, those eyes were all winter sky today, “Ok Tony,” he breathed.

Tony felt an odd sense of déjà vu as he reheated the pizza and they settled at the table, grinning amused as Yasha put down the pizza in no time. Tony sipped his coffee waiting as Yasha ate his fill, he had a million questions for them, barely managing to hold onto his curiosity. DID was incredibly complex, and often misunderstood. It was also unique to each individual, and intensely personal. Really, he had no right to ask anything of Yasha or James. They didn't owe anyone anything.

Still, he was wildly curious it was fascinating, appealing to his own complex, often fragmented mind. The idea of having two distinctly different people in a single body…it was incredible.

“James says it looks like you have questions,” Yasha’s voice pulled him from his musings.

He smiled softly at the man, “So many, don’t know where to start,” he confessed.

Yasha tilted his head to the side, looking thoughtful, "James says we should start for the beginning. The first memory I have is getting our arm off."

Tony felt like he’d been punched in the solar plexus.

Absently rubbing at his chest and arc he listened fascinated as Yasha, with help from James, explained how they…worked. Doing the best to describe how the interacted with each other, and with the outside world. It was fascinating to hear how they’d managed to find a balance together.

“You complement each other,” Tony pointed out when the conversation lulled.

Yasha’s brow wrinkled in confusion, “How so?”

Tony grinned, “James doesn’t like to eat but you do, you don’t like sweets but he does.”

Yasha’s laugh, bright and clear, “That’s true, I guess we do.”

“So, does anyone else know about,” he gestured with his coffee cup vaguely.

Yasha shook his head, “No…truthfully you’re the only one who knows I exist at all.”

Tony paused as those clear grey eyes turned sad, “I don’t…around the others, I don’t feel comfortable…James is out most of the time.”

“Except when you were on the call yesterday,” Tony recalled, the memory clear in his head. The change in posture, in expression, the way he spoke.

“It was James that got on the jet but you switched.”

It seemed so obvious now, how the hell was he the only one that noticed?

Yasha nodded, pausing as if listening to something before he sighed shaking his head, “You’re not a coward James,” he said firmly, and Tony knew he wasn’t speaking to him.

“Yes, we switched James isn’t sure about fighting, which is fine I really don’t mind. Besides I’m better at close combat.”

“And you have CID but James doesn’t,” he mused aloud.

Yasha looked thoroughly confused, “I have what?”

Tony waved a hand, “You don’t feel pain, but James does.”

“Oh, yeah, no I don’t,” he blinked wide guileless eyes.

Tony’s mind was already racing, “That’s how you managed to survive, you can’t but he can…” he shook his head before looking at the man before him, really looking at him. Yasha couldn’t feel the pain, but James had. It had kept them alive. It was the same body they shared yet…It was incredible what the brain was capable of.

“You’re amazing,” he finally breathed, “Both of you.”

Yasha blushed prettily, looking down at his big hands, “Thanks, we think you’re pretty incredible too.”

Tony finished his coffee moving to tidy up the kitchen, washing his mug he felt big arms come around him, warm lips pressing against his neck. A delicious shiver raced down his back. Turning in the embrace he looked up into dark blue eyes, “James,” he breathed, smiling at the man.

“Thank you,” he mumbled pressing a kiss to his forehead, the words a mumbled against his skin.

Tony hummed leaning into the contact with a sigh, “For what?”

“For being understanding, for not thinking we’re monsters,” He said the last so softly Tony was sure he misheard.

Anger bubbled in him and he wanted to hurt everyone that had ever hurt this strong, incredible man. “James, Yasha,” he leaned back making sure he held James’s gaze as he spoke, “There is nothing wrong with you, with either of you.”

He tugged him close then holding him tight as he felt James press his face into his neck arms almost too tight. Saying nothing more as he felt the faint dampness on his neck.

-#-#-#-

Life was good.

In the month that followed their official confession to Tony, he and Yasha had been good…great even. Tony was everything to them, sweet, caring, kind… understanding. They were both so in love with him it was rather sappy. James didn’t care though, as long as they got to be with Tony they were happy.

Only lately he’d been thinking of more…he wanted everyone to know he was with Tony. It spoke to something hot and possessive that ran through him, he wanted the world to know who the caring genius belonged to.

“What do you think Yasha?” He asked the other.

_I’d like that, for everyone to know we are with Tony._

"Even if it meant everyone knowing about you?" His other half was quite a long moment.

_If it was for Tony I would. _

James blinked surprised, he was about to say more when the alarm sounded.

He rolled his eyes skyward with a resigned sigh, “Time to go.”

-#-#-#-

“Yasha, you ok?” Tony’s voice was laced with caring concern, and he found himself smiling. Their genius boyfriend had set them up a private com channel, so they could keep in touch and Tony could relay Yasha’s messages to the other if need be.

“Me today doll,” he replied expertly picking off another alien that was creeping up on their man.

“James,” he could hear the smile in Tony’s voice.

‘Yas, can’t snipe for shit,” he teased, chuckling as the other grumbled in the back of his head.

He was getting better on call outs, actively trying to help Yasha where he could. Occasionally the anxiety still got the best of him, but he was doing ok today.

“Got your six sweetness,” he purred over the com smile growing as Tony laughed and they turned their focus back to the fight. Letting the world slip away he aimed and fired, watching as the creatures fall with well-aimed shots. He felt a smug satisfaction well up in him, this was better…they were helping.

_Like a hero._

James sighed rolling his eyes, “You read to many comics.”

The battle was soon winding down he could hear Steve calling out to regroup, he moved from his position heading down the blown-out stairs of the building. Carefully picking his path he was only half-listening when.

“Iron Man watch out!”

He didn’t even think, suddenly he was running, leaping down flights at a time. Heart hammering in his chest he burst out the front doors of the delict building he’d been in and right into the aliens. A crowd of them had gathered around something, James catching a glimpse of the familiar red and gold, on the ground in the middle of them; he didn’t hesitate.

"Yasha!" he bellowed handing over control mid-run, having no idea they could do that until that moment.

Yasha was among them in a heartbeat, putting his metal arm clear through one of their chests. With an animalistic snarl, he tore through them with his bare hands. Within minutes they were dead, and he was breathing heavy, dark ichor dripping from his fists. Automatically he dropped to his knees, "Tony, Tony…" he mumbled, James pushing in their head, both their worry threatening to drown them both.

The suit was dark and silent, furiously he scrabbled at the metal pulling at it frantically, finally wedging his fingers in the faceplate tearing it away with metal fingers.

“Tony,” he whimpered his boyfriend still and pale under the suit.

Scared he pushed back at his other half, “James,” he whispered unsure what they should do, his head was pounding and he was having a hard time catching his breath, his chest feeling tight.

Gasping frantically, he tugged fruitlessly at the man on the ground, panic threatening to overwhelm as spots of colour danced at the edge of his vision. A sudden sharp inhale of breath, and faint moan managed to permeate the haze of his mind. In his arms, Tony's eyes fluttered open.

Suddenly the tightness in his chest loosened and he gulped in deep breaths, “Tony,” he collapsed forward pressing his head against Tony’s taking in air frantically.

"I'm ok Yasha, I'm ok," his voice was a hoarse wheeze but he was talking to him, Yasha felt metal arms around him comforting. The combined relief from both him and James was staggering.

He could feel Tony shifting, slowly sitting up. Yasha moved with him, all but climbing into his lap as he refused to let him go.

“Buck?”

He heard Steve's voice, but he didn't look up pressing his face further against the small bit of Tony's neck that was exposed. He could feel the others looking at him, it made his neck prickle uncomfortably but he couldn't make himself let go of Tony.

Those metal arms tightened around him, protective comforting, he felt Tony speaking the clench of his jaw and the shift in his embrace.

“I think we better have this conversation somewhere else.”

Yasha closed their eyes tight, clinging desperately to Tony as the tears leaked from his eyes.

_It’ll be ok Yasha._

-#-#-#-

“Yasha ok?”

James turned to the voice, that wonderful, beautiful voice, “He’s resting now, finally calmed down.”

James sighed wrapping an arm around Tony as the man settled beside him on the workshop couch. Tony hummed snuggling close, James tucking the genius’s head under his chin as he tipped them back to lay down.

“How are you feeling doll?”

Tony sighed nuzzling into his neck, “Little sore, had worse.”

James pressed a kiss to his dark hair, closing his eyes as he slowly tried to unwind the giant mess that seemed to have lodged in his chest.

“It went ok, didn’t it?” He asked aloud, unsure if he meant the words for Tony or Yasha, just knowing he had to say them.

Yasha’s episode during the battle had tipped off the others that something had been off. It had taken both he and Tony to talk Yasha into calming down enough to be able to let James back in control again.

Needless to say, the ride back to the compound had been full of calculating looks, an uneasy tension. Steve had tried to talk to him right then, but Tony had bullied him into silence until they were back and gathered in the common area.

With Tony at his side, James had done his best to explain in simplest terms he and Yasha. The reactions had been varied, but positive and supportive for the most part. He had wished Yasha had been up to hear it.

Well most of it, at least.

“Steve was just being a dick,” Tony growled, and James could feel the tension in Tony’s shoulders. He couldn’t argue with him either, the confrontation with Steve had been painful…and sadly long overdue.

_“You can’t be serious about this Buck,” Steve stared at him in disbelief._

_“Why would I lie Steve?” James blinked at his oldest friend incredulously, “Why on Earth would I make up something like this?” _

_Steve was pacing like a caged animal, the other watching him warily as he did laps around the room. James trying his best to not snap at his friend, to not grab him by his shoulders and try and shake some sense into him._

_“It’s clearly a HYDRA trick they’ve implanted something…maybe we can put you back in-” Steve was cut off by an honest to god growl from Tony. _

_“You finish that sentence and I put you through the wall Rogers.” _

_James open and closed his jaw, sure he had to be dreaming, why was Steve arguing with him? He was his friend…_

_“He’s not some sort of monster created by HYDRA, he’s me Steve, or at least another part of me.” _

_Bruce cleaned his glasses thoughtfully, “DID is a fascinating topic, and not as uncommon as one would think. There have been cases for centuries.” _

_James shot him a thankful smile, “Yeah we’ve done some research.” _

_"But Bucky, this isn't you…" Steve stopped his movements staring at him, wild-eyed and desperate. He sounded like a broken record._

_James was done. _

_“Enough Steve, stop this,” he stood crowding into Steve’s space, the room was silent as all eyes focused on them._

_“I think the James you know exists only in your head…just like the Steve I know seems to exist only in mine.” _

He had left then, retreating to Tony’s workshop fully intending to hide for the rest of his life.

“I’m sorry,” Tony mumbled, and James bit back a smile. Tony was honestly the sweetest, most caring man he’d ever met. He couldn’t believe he was apologizing for Steve being an ass.

“You don’t need to apologize for Steve doll, besides, it was a long time coming,” James sighed gently running his right hand down Tony’s back wincing when the deep cut on his palm reopened.

“Ah shit,” he mumbled, moving it before he bled all over the smaller man in his arms.

Tony sat up, hissing in sympathy as he took him by the hand leading him out of the workshop.

“Come on I have a first aid kit in my bathroom.”

James followed more than willing to let his boyfriend fuss over him, it had been a long time since anyone had really cared about what happened to them.

“Yasha did this ripping up my suit, didn’t he?”

James hummed in agreement settling on the edge of the giant tub as Tony carefully disinfected the cuts on his right hand. The antiseptic sting pulling unwanted memories up...painful reminders of the past. He tried to push them away like he always did, bury them down and forget. Only he was feeling oddly free tonight, it was liberating for the others to know. He and Yasha didn’t have to pretend anymore, they could just be…

“I’d have to remind…when we got hurt,” he spoke softly, hesitantly into the space between them. The words coming unbidden and spilling out, it wasn’t like him to babble…that was Yasha.

“He doesn’t always know when we’re hurt, won’t feel it…until we lose enough blood that it slows him down, makes him tired.”

He heard Tony’s sharp inhale of breath, those clever fingers bandaged his palm expertly. He said nothing and James swallowed thickly, unable to stop now. The guilt and fear was tumbling out of him.

“The pain…there was so much pain, and he took it all. They tried to break us…break him. It was a long while before they realized the only thing that worked was the chair…” James stared hard at a point on the wall unable to meet Tony’s gaze.

Tony was holding his hand then carefully, callused thumb gently rubbing across his still healing knuckles. The tender touch a soothing balm to whatever it was broken inside him.

“The chair it would…it would force a switch, they didn’t know about Yasha and I. They figured out the only time we showed pain was then.”

Tony was moving, sliding between his legs and holding him close, his embrace warm and comforting.

“I was too much of a coward, Yasha would fight…keep us going. I would hide,” he closed his eyes feeling that creeping guilt again. He buried his face in the warm neck, finding the words came easier now. The words he’d held close to what was left of his heart.

“The only reason I haven’t…I haven’t let go is because of Yasha, he deserves a life beyond Hydra.”

He opened his eyes again hesitantly pulling back to look into the dark eyes watching him, terrified of what he’d see in Tony’s face. Only there was sweet acceptance.

Yasha was…he was him and he wasn’t, there were different but the same, but Yasha was his own person. He’d done so much for James, for them…he wanted him to be happy. It was hard to explain to anyone, even to Tony.

“You both do,” Tony was cupping his face, eyes filled with unspoken emotion, “Both of you deserve all the good things in this world.”

James found a watery smile; Tony was all that was good in this world.

Without thinking James was kissing him, he wanted to connect with him, ground himself back in the moment. Only that tangle of emotions in his chest was still there; fear, despair, elation, love. He was deepening the kiss, pulling Tony closer.

He felt Tony looping his arms around him as the kiss turned from sweet comfort to passionate intent. James slid his bandaged right hand up Tony’s shirt smoothing across warm flesh, relishing the small shiver the other gave against him.

Tony's hands were in his hair, on his neck, down his back...it perhaps spoke to just how touch starved James was, that he thought perhaps if Tony kept touching him like that he was going ruin his pants.

Tony pulled back marginally, nipping softly at his lip, “Bed?”

James couldn't help the grin that stretched his lips as he looked from hooded dark eyes to swollen lips. In one smooth motion, he stood, easily sweeping Tony into his arms as he carried him to bed.

The genius gave a breathy laugh as he set him on the bed, “God that’s hot.”

James chuckled, shucking his shirt, and sweats before nude he was crawling across the large bed, intent in his movements.

Tony groaned, “You don’t wear underwear?”

Chuckling he reached his prey, caging him in with his arms, “Yasha does, I don’t.”

Tony groaned then as he both tried to get out of his own clothing, while they kissed all heat and longing. It was a little awkward, they laughed rolling together until it was just the smooth slid of naked skin together. He listened pleased as soft laughter turned to hitching moans as James moved from those sweet, kiss stung lips to tease the warm, taut flesh of his neck.

Pausing he nipped, worrying a little mark where neck and shoulder met before he headed lower.

“James,” the moan was breathy, as strong hands threaded through his hair again, and God he loved it. Carefully he kissed the scar tissue on his chest, where metal and flesh meshed, he felt Tony’s chest hitch briefly as he gently smoothed a hand across the light. Touched that Tony was willing to allow him to touch it.

With one last kiss, he was moving again, down muscled abdominals, burring his nose in dark hair at his navel inhaling the faint musk of sweat and something that was uniquely Tony.

Tony made a little abortive hip movement, James chuckled as he bypassed the rather impressive erection, as he moved lower. Kissing strong thighs, just to feel the muscles quiver and tremble.

“I could kiss you all night,” he hummed against the little bruise he worried one on his inner thigh.

Tony moaned low and sweet, “You can if you want.”

James moved back, catching those dark eyes before he very deliberately swallowed down as much of Tony as he could. It was like he’d hit the genius with electricity, his back arched, the hands in his hair tightened, boarding on just too tight. Tony was panting and babbling as James hummed, pleased he was able to reduce Tony, a noted playboy, to a babbling mess…he hoped he’d make him forget his name before the end of the night.

It had been a long time since he’d been intimate with someone, well before HYDRA, there’d been a few during the war. He thought perhaps he vaguely recalled a hectic fumble in the back of a shelled-out Church, but he couldn’t remember the man, just a warm mouth and a mutual need to feel something.

This though…Tony felt like something so different and wonderful.

“Shit James, you need…I’m gonna…” Tony was having a hard time stringing the words together, but he understood.

Pulling back, he released him with an obscene pop and a smug smile. Tony gave a whine as James climbed back up him, "Was hoping, if it was ok with you, we could do more…" he asked teasingly between kisses.

Tony groaned, “Yes,” he hissed reaching for the bedside table blindly.

James chuckled as lube and condoms were all but thrown at him, Tony eagerly back, kissing him on his neck and chest, running a hand up his metal arm. James was trying hard to hold onto his rapidly fraying control as he pulled back a little slicking up his fingers before carefully smoothing them across Tony’s quivering hole.

He caught his gasp as he eased a single finger inside, enjoying Tony withering against him, begging, pleading, grinding back on his finger. Easing in a second finger he glanced down, watching as Tony pushed onto his fingers, his breath stuttering in his throat as the tight warm heat squeezed him.

“James come on, yes….yes…”

He eased in a third stretching oh so carefully, not wanting to hurt Tony for the world as he stretched his fingers, rubbing this thumb carefully on the rim easing him open.

"James if you don't get in me right now, this will all be over before it starts."

At the end of his own rope James gave a breathy laugh as he eased his fingers out and fumbled with the condom. Tony apparently done waiting was taking matters into his own hands as he sat up a palm-full of lube, slicking James up as he finally got the condom on. James felt a shuddered race down his spine, hoping he wasn't about to embarrass himself horribly.

“Come on James,” Tony was laying back pulling him down, brown eyes warm and inviting. James was lining up, pressing forward gently, groaning low at the slow slide, the tight muscle giving way.

He paused as Tony groaned hands tightening in his hair as his back bowed. "Oh, god you're big," he managed between panted breaths before they were kissing sloppy and uncoordinated. James returned it, holding himself in check despite the ripple of tight heat around him.

Tony shifted and he sank in further, shuddering as Tony bit his ear with a low moan. Slowly he bottomed out, pausing, panting as he desperately held on even as Tony praised and threatened him in the same breath.

“You better move,” Tony growled finally rolling his hips and James was done.

With a shuddering breath, he reared back holding onto slim hips as he stared down at the enticing picture before him, “Hold on honey,” he gritted before he started to move.

It was a little messy and uncoordinated, but oh god it was good.

James wanted it to memorize every gasp, every moan, every plea that fell from those bruised lips. Wanted Tony to remember him tomorrow when he felt that sweet twinge in his back…groaning he bent forward never breaking pace hooking one leg over his shoulder, opening Tony further.

Tony looked wreaked, wild dark hair, flushed cheeks, eyes distant and dazed.

“God Tony, not…gonna,” he managed to stutter out even as his hips moved erratically, he slid his metal hand between them griping Tony carefully. 

“Shit, yes, James, fuck yes!”

He arched back, muscles tightening impossibly as he came, James grunting as he snapped his hips forward following him over as his own orgasm ripped through him hot and hard enough to make him see stars.

Suddenly weak he collapsed forward onto his boyfriend, feeling strong arms around him immediately. Resting his head just under the arc in his just he let his mind drift pleasantly hazy as he caught his breath.

“Wow,” Tony breathed somewhere above his head.

James hummed in agreement, content to just drift off here, but the cooling mess between them made it uncomfortable, and reluctantly he was pulling away pausing to kiss a very stated looking Tony before heading to the bathroom. Tossing the condom, he grabbed a washcloth, wetting it he wiped himself off before returning to clean up Tony as well.

Tossing it away James slid into bed next to Tony, pulling him close. Needing to feel the warm body pressed against his own. Tony nuzzled against him, pressing one last small kiss to his neck before he relaxed fully into the embrace, James sighed happier then he could remember being in a long, long, time.

Burying his face in dark hair he closed his eyes, following Tony into sleep.

-#-#-#-

Tony woke confused as the warmth under him shifted, blinking muzzily he realized he was sleeping on someone's chest, their limbs tangled together. It took a moment for his sleep muddled mind to catch up, but when it did he turned his head to sleepily smile at the dark-headed man in his bed, "Morning handsome," he purred knowing he was wearing a goofy smile.

James was looking at him in wide-eyed shock, blushing beet red, wait no not James…

“Yasha?” he asked before the man gave a squeak and sifted out from under him. Tony blinked in surprise as the man scooted to the side of the bed. Tony watched as the big figure stood, realized he was naked and gave a little whimper, hunching as he tried to cover himself with a sheet.

Tony made a worried noise moving towards him, unable to do anything as the big man got tangled in the sheet as he tried to getaway. Before he could reach him Yasha fell to the floor with a heavy thump.

“Yasha!” he hurried to the side of the bed, blinking down into confused blue eyes,

“Ouch.”

Tony felt concern knit his brow, “James?”

Groaning the big man sat up, “Yup,” he climbed back into the bed Tony coming to carefully check his head.

“Is Yasha ok?” He asked as he checked for any bumps.

James hummed, "I think so, he was just startled, I didn't even think. Sorry, Yas."

Tony knew that last part was for his other personality, he’d already noticed their tendency to talk aloud to each other. It was both adorable and also a little frustrating as whoever was listening only ever got half the conversation.

“Last night,” James was talking to Yasha, as Tony ran a soothing hand through tangled locks.

“You were asleep Yas, we didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Tony wrapped his arms around James's shoulder pressing a kiss to his neck, "I'm sorry too Yasha, we should have asked."

He felt James reach up smoothing his right hand across his arms, “He’s not mad, he was just surprised.”

Tony nodded against the warm shoulder, “You can talk to Tony about whatever you like Yas.”

Tony made an interested noise, wildly curious about the conversation they were having, James glanced over his shoulder, "He wants to talk to you later."

Tony frowned, “Is everything ok?”

James turned in his arms cupping his face, “Yeah he’s just…this is all new to him. He’d never had anyone but me in his life.”

Tony blinked as James’s words settled on him, Yasha was…for all intensive purposed a complete virgin when it came to any sort of relationship. An odd thing for a man that Tony had seen rip apart aliens with his bare hands.

James pressed a kiss to his lips then, nuzzling another against his neck, “I better sneak back and get dressed, it’s Yasha’s turn.”

Tony nodded returning the kiss as his boyfriend, well one of them as he slid off the bed and got dressed. He grinned as the big man paused once more pressing a kiss to his lips before slipping out and back to his room.

Tony hummed happily falling back into bed not even trying to fight the sappy grin that stretched his face. Dating James and Yasha was…incredible. It was never boring, both of them so very different gave him everything he could want. It was fulfilling in a way that none of his previous relationships had ever been.

Stretching he winced, hurting in the nicest way possible, he sighed again wanting to smack himself for being such a sappy idiot but it didn’t stop his grin as he rolled out of bed and headed for a shower.

-#-#-#-

_They were very accepting yesterday Yasha, it’s ok you don’t need to hide. _

He stood staring at the door indecisive, shifting from foot to foot. They were hungry, ravenously so, and James smugness over that made him blush.

He'd been so surprised to wake up naked with Tony in bed. He hadn't been upset, just taken aback and a little panicked with the way he'd responded feeling, all that warm skin pressed against him. His cheeks were on fire again and he pressed his hands to them one flesh one metal. Unsure what he was feeling, just that he knew it was something hot and tight. He let it spill over to James, not sure what to do.

_It’s ok Yasha, Tony’s our boyfriend we are allowed to have those feelings. _

Huffing he sent a wash of appreciation to James as he squared his shoulders and opened the door; his growling stomach winning out over the tangle of unidentifiable emotions in his chest. Setting his jaw, he marched towards the kitchen, steps and courage faltering when he spotted Sam, Natasha, Clint, and Rhodes at the table. Tony was at the coffee machine smiling at something Rhodes had said.

He wanted to go to Tony, tangle their fingers together and press his face into his neck. He paused undecided in the doorway, fidgeting, ready to just run back to their room.

“Yasha you want some breakfast?” Tony was talking to him, looking at him with a warm, encouraging smile.

_You can do this Yas, you have every right to be here._

Nodding sharply, he took a breath slowly stepping into the brightly lit space from the shadows of the hallway, “Ok,” he managed proud of himself when Tony beamed at him.

“What would you like?” He asked setting his cup of coffee down and heading to the fridge, Yasha glanced at the others out of the corner of his eye, they were looking at him. He fought down a flush at their curious gazes.

“Bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, toast?”

He nodded, “Yes please,” his stomach gave a louder growl and he heard a snort of amusement for the table.

"Better feed you man Stark," Sam was grinning widely at him.

“I know how to take care of him, don’t you worry Wilson,” Tony replied flippantly as he set about making breakfast.

Snorting Sam turned his attention back to him, “Come sit with us Yasha,” he offered.

Taken aback he looked between the others and Tony, who was giving him an encouraging nod. Stepping carefully, he sat lightly in the offered chair straight-backed and cautious.

Sam offered his hand with an easy smile, “Sam Wilson, nice to meet you Yasha.”

Surprised he took the proffered hand with his left shaking it carefully, “Nice to meet you,” he replied feeling sort of outside himself. Almost like when James was in charge and he was watching, only he knew he was the one who was there.

“Clint Barton,” the archer followed, and he nodded shaking his hand as well.

“James Rhodes,” he knew Rhodes was a good friend of Tony’s and smiled at him as he shook the Colonel’s hand.

“_Natasha Romanov,” _she spoke in Russian, light and rapid, it settled on Yasha like a warm blanket.

He found himself answering in kind, “_I haven't heard Russian in a long time, you speak better than James."_

She snorted amused, Tony placed a mug of black coffee in front of him, “Thank you,” he grinned up at his boyfriend surprised when the man pecked a kiss on his lips before returning to the stove.

“Coffee, thought you liked tea?” Sam looked curious as he took a drink.

"James does, I prefer coffee," he explained, and with that little offhand comment, it seemed as though the floodgates had opened. The others seemed genuinely curious about him, asking questions and listening interested as Yasha answered as best he could.

He learned that Clint and Sam were into comics and sci-fi, and they were soon discussing the finer points of the story arcs of Batman when Tony placed his breakfast before him.

Feeling more confident he ate with the others, still chatting and laughing, smiling at them. He could feel James in his head radiating pride, and Tony’s grin matched as he sat beside him, arguing with Rhodes over something to do with War Machine. It was good, this was ok, and Yasha felt the worry in his chest finally ease. He could do this.

When Steve Rogers walked in.

Yasha just finishing his breakfast, spotted him at the entrance staring at him intently. He felt a small roll of unease, but that also that small thrill of hero-worship he got around the man. James insisted it was just Steve, but he couldn't help it. Captain America was so cool.

Steve was moving then striding into the kitchen, coming to stand before him, blue eyes hard and clear. Tony shifted beside him, and he felt a warm hand take him.

“Bucky,” Steve started and Tony was instantly out of his seat and between them, crowding into the bigger man’s space.

“No, this is Yasha,” Tony said firmly.

“Bucky please,” Steve tried again looking at him, Yasha stared back at him confused.

“_He’s having a hard time with this,” _Natasha told him in Russian, looking sad for a brief moment. Yasha understood, it was a lot to get your head around, he nodded.

“_It took a while for James and I as well.” _

Steve gasped looking stricken, “No!”

What happened next seemed to happen incredibly fast, Steve reached out, either to punch or grab him Yasha would never know. Tony still between them moved to protect him; the big blonde clipping him in the jaw.

Yasha saw red.

One moment Steve was staring surprised, the next he was on the ground unconscious.

Nodding satisfied Yasha turned to Tony gently checking the already darkening mark on his chin. The others said nothing as he calmly moved to the freezer retrieving an ice pack before returning to Tony and gently setting it on his jaw.

Clint finally broke the tension giving a long low impressed whistle, “You just laid out Captain America.”

Yasha snorted, as he rubbed his thumb across Tony's cheekbone to make sure nothing was broken, "He'll be fine I only hit him with my right."

Tony chuckled before wincing as it pulled the no doubt painful lump on his jaw.

Yasha frowned at him.

“I’m alright, had worse” Tony assured him with a smile.

“He shouldn’t have hit you,” Yasha said firmly.

“It was an accident, I got between you,” Tony tried to placate.

“Yasha’s right, he shouldn’t have hit you,” Rodey nodded at him and Yasha was pleased.

_The goddamn, punk! Let me the hell out so I can hit him again and this time I’ll use the left._

James was livid, ranting in the back of his head, “James is pissed,” he told Tony gravely. 

Tony heaved a sigh looking up at him ruefully, "Hell of a coming-out party, eh?"


	3. Friends and Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo! All done, this one really got away from me. Basically, it's just domestic fluff and sex scene, I just wanted one with James then one with Yasha. I was thinking of doing a series of one-shots with Tony and Steve, where they like roleplay, so I can basically just write sexy times. Anyway toying around with it. For now enjoy the conclusion I may write a companion piece to this where Tony takes Yasha to comi-con , enough of me prattling enjoy the feels, fluff, and sex.

* * *

_I'd wait, James._

He was still seething, fists curling and uncurling as he paced their room.

“Why?”

_The others went after him pretty thoroughly afterwards. _

He sighed slumping on the bed scrubbing a hand through dark hair before he shrugged out of the too big hoodie, “You wear too many clothes Yas."

_You don’t wear enough. _

He chuckled, “Tony likes it.”

He felt a warm rush of embarrassment form the other, “Speaking of which how was your chat with Tony?”

_I didn’t have it…_

James sighed, “Why not?”

_Got nervous. _

“Yasha I’ve seen you bring down an entire army…by yourself,” he pointed out he thought very reasonably.

The embarrassment got worse, and James felt bad, “Sorry Yas, is it anything I can help you with?”

James waited, pulling off the thick Hawkeye socks, followed by the Iron Man PJ pants, "Would it kill you to wear jeans?" he mumbled pulling on the denim. 

_It might. _

Yasha sassed back, and James laughed as he settled back on the bed, “Ok spill.”

_What’s sex like?_

James choked a little, as a startled laugh bubbled up, “Don’t pull any punches, do you?”

He paused trying to figure out how he was going to have a sex talk with his other-self. His own sex education had been rather backward, hushed whispers between wide-eyed kids, and fumbled disappointments in dance halls. Homosexuality wasn’t even breathed of unless it was to slander them or beat them up in a dark alley. 

“Well, you like kissing and cuddling with Tony, right?”

He felt more the heard the affirmative in his head, "It's an extension of that, when you really like someone and you want to express that, more physically."

James was pretty proud of himself, he thought that had gone rather well.

_But how? Like how do two men? _

James was not blushing and he would deny it to his grave, sighing he decided showing was probably easier than telling. He thought back to his night with Tony, sharing with him through his eyes. Tony spread beneath him, wild-eyed and sweet, his hands on those pale hips, his fingers disappearing into Tony's tightly clenching hole.

Yasha was silent a long moment, James got a little worried; maybe it had been too much too fast.

_I feel really hot, warm…like this morning. _

James made a sound of understanding, “It’s ok Yasha, you’re turned on by our incredibly hot boyfriend, and that’s very ok.”

_Yeah? _

“Yes, and when you’re ready you and Tony can explore a little more.”

_I would like that…_

James grinned at nothing in particular, as they were silent a long moment. Content just to be in, musing on the peculiarity of his life.

When he’d been a kid, he’d been fascinated with those stories of Buck Rogers, and about those far-fetched adventures of men from the future, he’d never once imagined he’d be living in the year 2018, with a split personality and a hero boyfriend who wore a flying metal suit.

Life was a funny thing.

_I’d like to take Tony on a date_

Yasha commented out of the blue and James was grinning, “That’s a great idea Yasha.”

-#-#-#-

Tony sat idly spinning designs, he should be working, he had lots to do, but he couldn’t seem to focus. He was deep, deep into the honeymoon phase of his new relationship. That sickeningly sweet phase where everything James and Yasha did was adorable and he could do no wrong. Well, James was more hot passion and sexy times, while Yasha was all sweet cuddles and kisses.

It had been a week since Yasha’s first time out in front of the others, and aside from Steve's little outburst, everyone had taken it all in stride. Tony had thought it rather convenient Steve had been whisked away on a mission by Sam and Natasha that same day, but he wasn’t going to push too hard on that. A little space may help the blonde gain some perspective, and if not Tash was sure to physically beat it into his head.

Smirking he glanced over to the couch Yasha was laying there, comic held out above him as he adorably squinted at it. Tony sighed leaning his chin on his hand, Yasha was amassing quite a collection of comics, and plushies and Avengers licensed merchandise. Tony grinned, he was 100% fanboy, and he could break a man’s spine; Tony was totally into it.

A sudden thought made him pause, why was Yasha squinting at the comics?

Curiosity peaked he got up wandering over to his boyfriend, he was wearing a Thor onesie and looking cute as hell.

He stood beside the couch, Yasha leaning up so he could sit, before promptly settling his head in his lap. Tangling his fingers in dark hair, Tony peered down at his lover, “Sweetheart?”

Yasha made a soft noise dropping his comic a little and looking up at him immediately stopping his squint “Yeah?”

Tony frowned reaching out he took the comic from his hands, "I couldn't help but notice you're holding the comics out there, how come?" 

Yasha blinked up at him curiously, “So I can read it.”

Tony glanced at him the comic and back, “What if you hold it closer?”

Yasha shrugged but answered, “It’s fuzzy out of focus.” He waved his left hand dismissive, “Easier to see further away.”

Tony leaned down kissing him on the nose, “Honey I think you need glasses.”

Yasha blinked at him, “I do?”

Tony hummed, “Fri what time is it?”

“10:30, Boss.”

“AM or PM baby girl?”

“In the AM Boss.”

Nodding Tony patted his boyfriend’s chest, “Alright Yasha my Russian minx, go put on something that isn’t a onesie we are going to the optometrist.”

He slid out from under the man heading to get cleaned up, “Fri find us an appointment, I’ll meet you in 20 honey.”

He grinned as he watched Yasha scamper away, “Fri, make some reservations for lunch to somewhere with big portions and great desserts. I’m taking my boys on a date.”

-#-#-#-

_No. _

Yasha whined shifting uncomfortably, "Why not?"

_You are going out with Tony in public, well we are going out with Tony. We won’t embarrass him by wearing an oversized hoodie and sweat pants. Put the jeans on Yas._

Grumbling he conceded tugging on the jeans, “I’m wearing my Spiderman shirt though,” he mumbled defiantly as he tugged the blue t-shirt on, followed by a more appropriate sized Stark Industries hoodie.

_Nerd. _

He stuck his tongue out at his own reflection as he gathered their long hair up in a messy bun.

_Could just cut it off. _

“I like it, and Tony likes to run his fingers through it.”

_Fair point. _

Dressed he tugged on his Converse tying the laces he checked himself in the mirror one last time, “Tony says I may need glasses.”

_Well if things are blurry then yes Yasha you probably do. Why didn’t you say anything sooner? _

“I didn’t really realize, it’s always just been that way.”

_Always? _

“It wasn’t a big deal, it’s mainly just for reading, it’s harder to see the words; too small. Do you need glasses?”

_Nope, perfect vision._

Yasha rolled his eyes, James sounded far too smug. Grabbing their wallet, he headed for the door hurrying to meet Tony. His boyfriend already waiting, and looking so effortlessly handsome that Yasha immediately felt frumpy.

“Ready sweetheart?”

Yasha blushed, smoothing his hands over his jeans, glad he’d listened and not worn the sweats.

“Yeah,” taking his hand Tony tugged him out of the compound.

“Nice car,” he admired as they approached the sporty little car that boasted a familiar red and gold colouring.

_It’s a Lamborghini Aventador, it more than a ‘nice car’ Yas._

“Now who’s the nerd?” He grumbled as he settled in.

“What’s that sweetie?” Tony was revving the engine, peeling out at a speed that probably should have made him nervous but Yasha loved it.

“James is giving me grief for not knowing what kind of car it is.”

Tony laughed glancing at him askew, "You're both too cute for words.”

Yasha laughed as he felt James's eyes roll.

The ride into the city was nice, Yasha hadn’t been out of the compound much, only for calls really. Occasionally Steve dragged James out, but he really wasn’t all that comfortable navigating on his own.

Tony’s driving was a little wild but he wasn’t concerned, watching the busy city flicker by, all lights and people.

“Managed to get you in to see optometrist, only the best,” Tony was explaining Yasha nodding as they parked and followed the genius into an office building, Tony chatting briefly to the receptionist before they were lead back to an exam room.

“You’ll…you’ll stay?” He asked Tony trying not to sound as terrified as he felt. The room was not the dank, dingy labs of HYDRA, it was actually quite nice, but he wasn’t overly fond of being alone with people he didn’t know.

“Of course, honey,” Tony pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before moving to settle in the comfy looking chair in the room. 

“Good morning Mr. Barnes, Mr. Stark,” the cheery doctor bustled in, Yasha nervously fussing with his cuffs.

  
“Mr. Barnes this is your first eye appointment?”

He nodded at the small plump women who introduced herself as Dr. Chant, relaxing marginally. She was brisk and pleasant, explaining everything she was doing, and asking him soft questions until he realized rather belatedly the exam was over and the light was coming on. The doctor moved the clipboard in hand to speak to him.

“Well Mr. Barnes it looks like your farsighted,” Yasha blinked at her.

Chuckling she grinned jotting something on her paper, “It means you need glasses for reading, your prescription isn’t too strong but it will prevent you from getting headaches when you read."

Yasha wasn’t sure what a headache was but he nodded understanding.

“Well then Mr. Barnes just select some frames and we’ll get your prescription filled.”

With one last smile, she was gone and Tony was getting up, clicking on away on his phone, “Come on Snowcone lets pick out some glasses.”

Yasha followed him into a room lined wall to wall with glasses; it was rather overwhelming. He didn’t even know where to start, Tony must have sensed his hesitation, as he was linking his arm with his steering him to the side of the room that advertised to be male frames.

“Of course, you pick whatever you’d like darling, but these are men’s frames, you may want to pick a couple; I know I always lose mine, forget them places." 

Yasha nodded looking them over curiously, “Try them on,” Tony encouraged him with a wink from behind his own pink-tinted frames. Yasha blushed before turning his attention back the wall. Tony’s cell buzzed and the genius excused himself with an apologetic smile moving a little way away and answering.

Yasha mentally prodded at James, “I need some advice on glasses,” he mumbled picking up a pair of round frames and sliding them on his nose.

_Well not the pair, they wore those during the war. _

Yasha wrinkled his nose in agreement, putting them back he tired another pair.

_We look old. _

Exasperated he put them back, “We are old, really old….” He grumbled trying on a square pair with thick black frames.

_Those are better, try that bigger pair as well. _

He tired the ones James suggested staring at himself in the mirror, he took them off before putting them back on again. “It’s like a secret identity, Clark Kent wears glasses in the comics, then takes them off and he’s Superman.”

He got a roll of humour and sighed, “I know I know…nerd,” he mumbled.

“What are you two chatting about?” Tony returned all smiles, Yasha turned to him.

“Glasses,” he explained.

“They look great,” Tony grinned at him rocking up on his toes and pressing a kiss to his lips, “Love the hipster look, those glasses are working for you Yasha.”

He didn’t know what a hipster was but he preened a little, unable to help the red flush that stained his cheeks. James had better style, he was under no delusions there. He’d spend his life in pj’s if he could, James was the one who put in more thought to what they wore.

They took the frames handing them over to get made, Tony working his magic to have a pair ready in a couple hours. Yasha sighed like a lovesick idiot, he was pretty sure there was nothing Tony couldn’t do.

Errand finished they left the office, back on the bustling street they headed away.

“Were we going now?" Yasha asked curiously following his boyfriend, Tony appeared to have a destination in mind.

“Lunch,” Tony grinned at him, Yasha hummed pleased he was always ready to eat.

“Fri set us up with someplace with an amazing burger, and the best pies in the city,” Tony winked.

Yasha stopped dead as he finally realized what was going on.

“Yasha?” Tony looked worried moving to stand before him, reaching up to cup his face, “You ok sweetheart?”

Realizing he was worrying his boyfriend he shook his head, “Yes, sorry…just, this is a date?”

Tony gave him a soft smile, “Of course, unless...” he frowned looking worried

Yasha hurried to stop him, “No! I mean yes! I mean…”

_You’re making a mess of this. _

James sounded more amused then chastising, huffing flustered he wrapped his arms around Tony uncaring about the looks they were getting on the busy street.

“I’m just really happy,” he finally managed before kissing his boyfriend soundly.

He felt Tony grin against his lips, as he held him close.

-#-#-#-

“You and your mystery man are trending,” Pepper appeared in a flurry of heels, and A-line skirt.

Tony looked up from the irritating paperwork that had been piling up his desk, “My mystery man?”

She nodded, “I didn’t know you were seeing someone new, I thought you were seeing Barnes.”

Tony was having a hard time following the conversation, “I am.”

She looked down again, “Really? I thought it was someone else. Figured you were seeing someone new.”

Tony got up from his desk then coming to look at what she had on her screen. There were apparently several trending pictures of them. One of them kissing in the middle of the sidewalk, it was a little fuzzy and out of focus. The other was a clearly a snuck photo of Yasha grinning as he rooted through comics, new glasses perched on his nose. They’d spent an hour in there, Yasha buying a ridiculous stack of comics while Tony had been vastly impressed with the amount of Iron Man memorabilia.

“Pepper that’s Barnes,” he looked up at his confused looking CEO, the ridiculousness of the conversation finally catching up with him and he grinned widely deciding he’d have a little fun at her expense.

“Well to be fair that’s Yasha.”

“So, it’s not James Barnes then?”

Tony’s grin widened, “We’ll yes and no.”

Pepper looked at him narrow-eyed, “Explain.”

Tony laughed then as he moved back to his desk, “Sit, I’ll explain, it’s pretty interesting actually.”

-#-#-#-

James woke blinking dazedly as he took a moment to gain his bearings, he was on the couch in the common room and he was wearing Yasha’s glasses. Yawning he sat up comic book sliding off his chest, catching it he set it carefully on top of the stack on the coffee table. Pulling off the glasses hooking them on the neck of his t-shirt.

Giving a stretch he tugged the elastic of his hair running an idle hand though it, they were still at an impasse with their hair. Grumbling he was about to go see if there was any ice cream left when a soft voice stopped him.

“James?”

He froze, turning slowly, Steve stood just in the entrance to the common area. Immediately he was on the defensive. Steve, Sam and Nat had been gone for almost two weeks on a mission, and he hadn’t spoken to his friend since the incident before he left.

“I was wondering if we could maybe…talk?”

James narrowed his eyes, he had a lot of things he wanted to stay to his friend.

He nodded sharply, biting his tongue for the moment. Slowly Steve moved into the room sitting in the chair across from him. James crossed his arms waiting, letting Steve collect his thoughts.

"I umm…I really wanted to apologize to you, and Yasha, and Tony," he added softly, his forehead creased as he looked resolutely down at his feet.

“I did not deal well with what happened….but I never meant to hit Tony, that was a complete accident. I did really feel awful about it.”

James felt himself relax a little, nodding slowly.

“Sam and Tasha, they walked me through things, and I did some research while I was away…I know I don’t fully understand, but I think I have a better grip on it now. I want to…to be there for you and for Yasha.”

He looked up then, “To apologize to him as well.”

James relaxed his arms a little, “He’s sleeping right now.”

Steve nodded accepting it, “Ok, yeah I just…I wanted to…I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for being a stubborn fool.”

James sighed then relaxing fully, “Of course I can, I’m sure Yasha will as well, then nerd out on you.”

Steve blinked confused, James grinned, “He’s a big fan of Captain America, I used to tell him stories about the war…and before…” he cleared this throat, suddenly feeling a little choked up.

Steve blushed, “I’d love to talk to him.”

He moved then standing and coming around the coffee table reaching out. James found himself standing as well, and suddenly Steve was crushing him to his chest holding him close, “I missed you.”

James nodded holding tight to his shirt and closing his eyes, he had missed his best friend too.

Steve pulled them tighter before a soft crack made both of them freeze, gently disengaging they both looked down at the now cracked pair of glasses handing oddly from James’s collar.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses,” Steve frowned, wincing as James peered into the cracked lens and one of the legs tumbling to the floor.

“I don’t, their Yasha’s,” he mumbled, feeling guilty he’d broken them.

“So he needs glasses but you don’t?” Steve looked toughly confused.

Grinning James slung an arm around his friend, “Yeah…it’s all hard to explain. Not sure we even really understand it, just sort of go with it ourselves.”

Steve shot him a rueful smile, “I really missed you,” he confessed.

James slung an arm around his oldest friend, “Missed you too punk.”

-#-#-#-

“Are you sure?” Yasha fussed feeling awkward and unsure as he smoothed his hands over the perfectly tailored suit.

_Yasha, you said you wanted to look good, right? You wanted Tony to, and I quote, ‘not be able to keep his hands off me.’ _

Yasha flushed furiously looking down at his feet, "I may be said that…" he mumbled to the floor. James sent a wave of fondness, his way.

_You’ll be fine, put your glasses on, pretty sure he has a bit of thing for them. _

Yasha grinned pushing them up his nose, James was right about that, whenever he had them on more often than not they ended up making out on the couch. Checking himself in the mirror again he turned eyeing himself critically, feeling a little exposed in the form-fitting clothes but he had big plans tonight…

_You sure Yas? There’s no rush…_

He sighed heavily, “Why should you guys have all the fun?” He grumbled ignoring the feeling of humour he was getting from the other.

_ Alright have a good night, I want all the details later. _

Rolling his eyes, Yasha checked himself one more time before squaring his shoulders and heading down to meet Tony. Tonight, was their sixth month anniversary, and he decided that he was going seduce his boyfriend. It seemed odd to think about, but more often than not lately he would wake naked and tangled with Tony there was a sort of longing there. A feeling like he was missing out and for once, he wanted to be the reason for that contented, smug smile and dreamy look on Tony’s face. 

Fussing with his sleeves he strode into the common area not really paying attention until a sharp wolf whistle and a “Looking good James!” drew his attention.

Surprised he looked up embarrassed to see everyone in the compound save him and Tony stretched out for a movie night.

“Not James, sorry Yasha, you don’t usually wear suits,” Sam shot him an apologetic smile, Yasha wasn’t offended, he really didn’t like suits, but he wanted Tony to look at him like he looked at James, hungry and smouldering. Usually Tony looked at him fondly and with tenderness. Not that it was bad, but damit he was sexy too. He and James literally shared the same body.

“Big plans tonight Yasha?” Steve was smiling encouragingly at him, Yasha grinned at him with a nod. Steve had been trying very hard to be supportive and to get to know him as well as he did James. Truthfully Yasha was still quite star-struck when it came to Steve, no matter what he would always be the Captain America

“He does indeed, he has a hot date tonight,” Tony appeared at his side, smirking as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, “And I don’t appreciate you whistling at my man Wilson.”

Sam laughed holding his hands up good-naturedly.

“Ready to go sweetness?” Tony was grinning up at him, dark eyes crinkling in mirth.

Yasha held out his arm solicitously, “Of course.”

The others yelled their goodbyes, as they headed out, Yasha very much looking forward to the evening ahead.

-#-#-#-

Tony was trying very hard not to laugh.

Yasha really was the sweetest man he ever met.

He was a walking contradiction, but he really was too good for this world, and while James could and had charmed the pants off him, Yasha was adorable. He was trying though, he was trying so hard to be that effortlessly smooth charmer his other half was.

Currently, he was frowning furiously at the menu brow furrowed in consternation, muttering to himself in Russian. Tony hid his smile, the restaurant was very modern, minimalist, and no doubt he’d had to name drop to them a reservation. The hostess didn’t even bat an eye when they’d come in which probably said more about the place then the board blonde at the door had.

Tony hadn't been all that impressed, it had struck him as one of those places that did things needlessly complicated. His prediction had proved accurate as the menus were written entirely in French. Rolling his eyes, he read through dismissively before noticing his date’s unease.

“Yasha?” He asked a little worried, as the man’s face grew darker.

After a long moment, he looked up cheeks pink, expression pained, “I can’t read French.”

Tony frowned, “No?” he asked curiously.

“James does, he knows French, German, and occasionally Russian.”

Tony grinned at him, "And you?"

Yasha wrinkled his forehead, “Spanish, Japanese, Russian, Latin and occasionally English,” he teased.

Tony laughed, “Shall I order then?”

Yasha nodded looking relieved, "Thanks didn't really want to bother James he'd never let me live it down."

Tony laughed ordering a variety of dishes before leaning across the table and taking one big hand in his. Yasha squeezed back grinning at him and Tony returned it, God he looked good tonight. The suit did all sorts of wonderful things to his broad frame and his glasses…Tony hadn't known he had that particular kink until he'd seen Yasha in his. The man was the sexiest nerd alive, but he may be biased.

Dinner passed in a warm blur of conversation and shy looks, or at least they'd started out shy but turned more heated as the evening wore on. Tony hummed pleased as they left the restaurant arm in arm, and for once not into a mob of waiting photographers. 

“Maybe we're old news," Yasha joked, his accent a little heavier tonight, cheeks sweetly flushed as he suggested a walk before heading home. 

Tony couldn't resist those sweet grey eyes as they circled the park, the quiet night lending itself to lovers. Pressed close Tony sighed sappily, happy to be with the man or men he guessed, he loved.

"Penny for your thoughts," Yasha whispered, Tony completely and utterly content said exactly what was on his mind.

“Just thinking about how much I loved you,” he exhaled freezing when he realized what he’d said.

He heard Yasha take a deep breath in, and just before the panic could set it he found himself being tugged in close, “Do you mean that?”

It was on the tip of his tough to deny it, to try and play it off as a joke. Only as he looked into those clear gray eyes, the colour of a winter sky before a storm, he found he couldn’t lie.

“Yeah,” the words came out in a punched exhale, “Love both of you, so much.”

The smile he got was wide and sweet, so genuine and open. Different from James, but somehow so similar, "Good because we love you too Tony…so much."

They were kissing then and neither could stop grinning.

Suddenly the mood of the evening changed, there was a heat between them, intense and hot.

“Do you maybe…want to stay at the Tower tonight,” he asked between kisses.

Yasha was nodding fiercely, “Yes,” he breathed and Tony was tugging them to the car.

It was a tension fraught ride filled with promising looks and lingering touches. Tony felt like he was going to combust by the time they had parked. Yasha was on him the moment they were in the elevator. It was different from James, tender and little unsure, and so sweet Tony was sure he’d get a toothache.

The elevator opened and he was pulling the love of his life across the penthouse heading for the bedroom. Yasha followed willingly, a pink flush on his cheeks as they stumbled into the bedroom Tony tugging him close mashing their mouths together.

Yasha had gotten so much better at kissing, he was a fast learner, and while they’d kept everything above the belt so far, he felt a difference tonight. Big hands settled on his hips, resting there before teasingly sliding just into his pants.

He paused, pulling back, “Yasha love, you sure?” he caught those dazed eyes wanting to make sure he was fully on board.

Lips kiss bruised grinned as he nodded, “Very much so.”

Tony grinned as they went back to kissing, Tony letting those tentative hands touch him carefully, before slowly sliding his suit jacket off, moving to work open the buttons on his black dress shirt. Tony moved to help, eager to reciprocate, he and James had been intimate a lot…but this was somehow different. Technically it was the same body he had seen many times, but it also felt completely new. It was oddly thrilling, and a little hot.

He let his pants slide to the floor toeing out of his dress shoes, Yasha paused again, that flush deepening as his light grey eyes roved over him. Stepping close Tony ran his calloused hands up strong arms, “May I?” he asked nipping softly at his ear.

A low moan was his reply, “Yes.”

Grinning he kissed Yasha fiercely as he pushed his suit jacket to the floor, clever fingers got his dress shirt off in record time. Yasha helped him get his pants off and soon they were standing in nothing but their underwear.

Tony biting back a smile recalling James offhand comment about their underwear preference.

He waited patiently as Yasha hesitated, uncertainty, and determination shining in his eyes. Heart-melting, he reached for him, pulling Yasha close as he tugged him towards the bed, in one fluid motion he sat tugging Yasha down with him.

Tony sighed happily as Yasha crawled over him kissing him sweetly before pulling back with a small grunt, about to ask if he was ok Tony couldn’t help the helpless giggle as Yasha pulled his glasses off, setting them on the bedside table.

Humming he pulled him close as they kissed heatedly. The minutes stretching out sweetly as Yasha settled carefully on top of him, seemingly prepared to spend the night kissing the life out of him.

Tony was more than on board with that, settling in as he smoothed his rough hands down the well-muscled back. Yasha was arching into the touch, almost cat-like, something that apparently both he and James shared; they craved the physical contact.

Humming he rolled his head to the side as Yasha moved to kiss across his jaw, Tony could feel the warmth of his cheeks from his blush as he softly, hesitantly confessed. “I want more…” he paused seeming to collect his thoughts, “I’m not sure…”

Tony understood, this was all new to Yasha, and that should not be as sexy a thought as it was to him. Looping his arms around the wide shoulders he expertly rolled them coming to straddle his trim waist as he sat on thick thighs. 

“Let me take care of you love,” he murmured Yasha nodding enthusiastically. Leaning down Tony paused, “You tell me if you don’t like something ok?”

Yasha gasped, “Yes,” he promised before Tony was kissing him again. This time only briefly before he was moving. Kissing across the strong, clean-shaven jaw he paused lips pressed to the pulse point in his throat, feeling the wild beat of Yasha’s heart against his lips. Moving slower, he felt the breath hitch and catch in the wide chest as he gently worried the skin on his clavicle. 

While James always enjoyed the touch and attention, he hadn’t seemed overly sensitive. Ever the scientist Tony moved lower, kissing first one well-defined pec before moving to the other, licking a perk pink nipple he thrilled as Yasha jerked beneath him letting out a loud low moan.

Yasha was a moaner…goddamn.

Tony made it his job to wring every possible sound out of him as he could, and when Yasha was a moaning, withering mess beneath him he hooked his fingers under the band of his boxer briefs tugging them off in one smooth movement. Yasha made a small squeak, cheeks darkening, as he instinctively started to curl in on himself.

“You don’t need to hide sweetheart, you’re gorgeous,” he mumbled before he was pressing kisses to his abdomen, burying his face in the dark curls his groin inhaling the thick musky scent that was so familiar and so different at the same time. 

“Please Tony,” his voice was husky, the Russian in his words thickening.

It was all the encouragement he needed, glancing up into those pale gray eyes he licked him slowly from root to tip, before closing his mouth around him.

“_Anton_!” his name falling from the lips in Russian sent a warm shuddering thrill through him. 

Humming pleased he swirled his tongue, hollowing his cheeks. He felt careful hands move to his hair gently, and hesitant. He took down more of Yasha, swirling his tongue gently.

Yasha was stuttering thighs trembling, seemingly to have forgotten what language he was speaking. Tony glanced up at him before he was relaxing his throat, taking as much as he could. 

Yasha jerked, fingers trembling in his hair, thighs quivering and suddenly he was cuming down his throat. Pleased Tony swallowed it all, milking him through his orgasm, before releasing him with a wet pop. Humming he worked his way back up the big body pressing tender kisses as he went.

Yasha looked completely blissed out, flushed and dazed his chest heaved, as he watched him with hooded eyes.

"Ok?" Tony asked his own voice a horse rasp. Yasha made a small noise before hauling him close, pressing their mouths together hot and open.

“Very ok,” he managed between kisses, rolling his hips up.

Tony moaned this time, as he as reminded of just how hard and aching he was, as the thought crossed his mind he felt a big warm palm cupping him firmly. He gave a little whimper as Yasha squeezed gently. Biting teasingly at already swollen lips he wiggled out of his own underwear, allowing curious hands to roam, enjoying the attention until suddenly Yasha rolled into him, once more hard and eager.

Surprised Tony broke the kiss looking down more than a little impressed, even James didn’t have that fast a refractory period.

“Really?” he asked teasingly, Yasha flushed red.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

Tony shook his head, “Nope no sorry, no way...”

He was diving back in then, more than pleased with the eager, completely genuine response. It was a definite ego boost, he was going to blow Yasha’s man whether it killed him or not. Rolling for the bedside table he broke the kiss for a moment to rustle around in the draw, tugging out the tube of lube and condoms.

Turning he paused at the expression, on Yasha’s face, “It’s ok we don’t have to love,” Tony said turning to put the items back.

Yasha caught his wrist gently, “No I…do we have to use them…" he flushed again gesturing to the condoms. Tony blinked mind whiting out for a second, he and James had stopped using condoms a while ago but he hadn’t wanted to presume.

“Jesus…” Tony squeaked, “No, no we do not.”

He tossed them away and was back kissing him greedily, “How would you like to love? I’m game either way…” he murmured against his lips.

Tony was sure Yasha would be permanently red after this as he ducked his head mumbling inaudibly against his collarbone, “Sorry sweetheart didn’t catch that?”

Tony backed up a bit as those eyes looked shyly up at him, some of his dark hair that had pulled free of his bun and he peeked through the dark curtain of hair, “Would like to ride you…”

Tony felt all the air leave his lungs, “Yes, we are doing that, yes.”

He felt Yasha giggle against him, a giddy sweet sound. Tony was already slicking his fingers, valiantly fighting to hold onto control as he brought them to smooth across his entrance.

“Have you tried this before love?” he asked figuring he already knew the answer, but the tiny head shake confirmed his suspicions. James had said as much, he didn’t think Yasha had even had much in the way of sexual feelings until recently. Tony had been very flattered to learn it was because of him.

Capturing sweet lips, he slipped a finger in, revelling in the breathy moans he got. Carefully he moved, spreading lube and lavishing praise as he added a second digit, surprised when Yasha pushed roughly back against him groaning loudly as his eyes fluttered.

“Yasha, love, sweetheart, easy…” mumbled before in his passion dazed mind he recalled Yasha’s unusual condition.

“Oh god,” he mumbled realizing he would have to the voice of reason here, Yasha wouldn’t feel the pain; just pleasure.

Taking extra care, he worked him open, ignoring the demands in Russian and broken English for more. He was going to be careful even if it killed both of them.

Only Yasha had other ideas.

With a growl, he wrapped his legs around Tony flipping them with no effort. Tony gave a little squeak of surprise, jumping when Yasha touched him, hand thoroughly coated in lube.

"Yasha love…" he gasped out hands going to strong hips as he tried to tell him to slow down, but the bigger man was already rocking on his knees reaching back he braced one hand on Tony’s chest mindful of his arc. His other hand steadying him, before Yasha was sinking onto him; perfect tight, clenching heat.

Tony couldn’t help it, his toes curled, and he threw his head back. Yasha didn’t even pause taking him all without hesitation.

“Oh, good Christ,” he groaned, clutching his hips hard enough to bruise.

“Easy love,” he tried to get out but Yasha was already moving hips rocking as he shifted, instinct taking over before.

“_Anton!” _He gasped, followed by a keeling moan and he was moving, bouncing hard.

Tony could do no more the hold on as Yasha took him on the ride of his life. He was completely uninhibited, mouth falling open as he, very vocally, made his pleasure known in multiple languages.

It was the hottest thing he’d had ever seen.

Tony knew he wasn’t going to last, not when he was being ridden like that. Yasha leaned back, hips grinding and rolling, Tony reached up tweaking pebbled nipples, before smoothing across hard abs flexing and twisting as he moved.

Biting his lips hard Tony held on by a thread, but it was so goddamn good. He could watch Yasha ride him all day. He wasn’t going to last though, moving his hands lower he grabbed his painfully hard erection pumping it in time with the others erratic thrusts.

“God you’re so hot, could watch you ride me all day baby, use me anyway you want…”

Yasha ground down hard, back-arching, mouth falling open as he all but screamed his release.

Tony was done.

Holding tight he thrust once more before he was spilling deep inside his lover.

Yasha collapsed carefully onto him with a soft groan of contentment and Tony was immediately holding his close, trying to calm his wildly racing heart, Yasha had just about done him in. Smoothing dark hair back he pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Ok?” he managed sounding a little shaky to his own ears.

“So very ok…” came the husky rumble.

Tony chuckled holding him tight, “You are going to be bad for my ego love.”

Yasha huffed amused before he rolled off to the side, Tony catching him, “Let me check, want to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself.”

Yasha paused allowing Tony to gently explore, he could feel the slightly puffy, ring of muscle, Yasha moaned arching into the touch wiggling against him. Tony let out a huffed little laugh, pressing a kiss to his shoulder he nudged him off the bed.

Yasha was up turning to him immediately, “Can we again?” he breathed, eager and flushed.

Tony groaned, "You may be super solider but I need some recovery.”

Yasha flushed looking away nodding, “Of course…”

Tony felt his heart flip, “Come on love, lets shower and I’ll introduce you to rimming.”

Yasha grabbed his hand all but running for the bathrrom, Tony could help the elated, giddy laugh as he followed along; more than ready to be along for the ride.

-#-#-#-

He woke slowly, feeling languid and replete, a warm hand carding gently through his hair. Humming he blinked his eyes slowly, memories of the night before seeping back into his awareness. Grinning like a fool he shifted around not moving from where he was pillowed against a warm chest.

Rolling he looked into stormy blue eyes, “Morning lover,” he sighed, grin probably smugger then it should be.

James looked amused, "Good night?"

Tony sighed stretching, feeling a little sore in all the right ways, Yasha had been insatiable. Apparently, he had a lot of missed time to make up for, not that Tony was going to complain.

“The best,” he purred snuggling up against his boyfriend.

“Must have been, he’s dead to the world,” James looked amused, eyes sparkling in mischievously.

Tony leaned up for a kiss, lips moving slowly and sweetly. Parting he led into James’s hand as he cupped his face, those blue eyes looking into his. James’s gaze warm and tender, loving…

Tony caught his breath, pressing a small kiss to the warm palm as he spoke against the skin, ”I told Yasha last night, but I want to tell you as well, I love you, James…I can't imagine my life without the two of you in it."

Those blue eyes closed briefly before opening again, and for once they weren’t cautious and reserved, they were just as open and sweet as Yasha’s.

"We love you to doll."

They kissed a while longer before James gently disengaged, sliding to the side of the bed he stood before suddenly sitting back down again with a surprised grunt of pain.

“You ok love?” Tony rolled his side wrapping his arms around his shoulders in concern.

James grunted, “My hips and lower back are screaming.”

Tony snorted burying his face against a broad shoulder laughing, “I don’t doubt it…Yasha is very enthusiastic.”

James snorted as well, patting his arm, “He must have if we’re still hurting,” he glanced at Tony over his shoulder with a curious gaze.

Tony’s grin was wide and toothy, “Power bottom.”

James was laughing then shaking his head, “Figures,” he was moving again standing a little more gingerly this time.

Tony couldn’t help but echo the laugh as he watched him walk like an old man to the bathroom. Rolling onto his back he grinned at nothing in particular, musing about the odd turn life can take. He felt the bed dip as James returned, gathering him close as he grumbled about over-enthusiasm.

Tony couldn’t help it he laughed pressing his face against the strong chest content to be right where he was.

“Oh, my God Yas, you may not feel it but I do…go back to sleep.”

Tony bit his lip unable to suppress his smile, "He wants to go again?"

James sighed heavily, "Like a damn teenager."

Tony cuddled closer, feeling an incredible wash of love for the man in his arms. He wanted to wrap himself around this amazing man.

“I love you,” he breathed needing them to understand just how much he meant to them. He had always struggled to articulate his feelings but he needed them to know just how much both James and Yasha had come to mean to him.

"Love you, _Anton_,” the warm Russian accent rasped in his ear. Surprised he looked up only to have James back once more, grinning, “Love you doll,” the voice all Brooklyn. 

He smiled at them, trying to fight back the sudden pressure against his eyes, they didn’t have a traditional relationship, but he wouldn’t change either of them for the world.

He felt warm lips on the cheek, and a gentle hand smooth down his back as he snuggled closer again, beginning to drift off once again in the strong arms of his lovers.

End.


End file.
